Guyver Wars: Hunter-Guyver Saga 2 - The Call of Power and Vengeance
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: This is the sequel to Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V. I wanted the main part of this story to focus on the aftermaths of GIRs (Guyver Induced Rampages) after regeneration. I have started to use some friends characters in this one and I will give proper credit when the story is completed. Guyver belongs to Yoshiki Takaya The same content warnings from the previous story apply here!
1. Intro: Wrathful Whisper of a God

There is a blinding sense of darkness and pressure. The sound of a monstrous like being could be heard straining against the clattering sound of rubble. Dust filled his bio-engineered lungs burning them causing him to cough. Faint voices could be heard not too far from him over the deafening ringing in his ears that the explosions and implosions around him had caused. The darkness fades away slowly, vision is blurry but slowly crispens. The sight of a badly damaged armored man stands up as 2 armored women descend towards him.

Feminine Voice: ... Can you fly?

Male Voice: I think so.

2nd Feminine Voice: LET'S GO!... NOW!

The 3 armored beings started to float up towards the nearest breech in the building which was filled with colors from the sunrise. Once they left the breached confines of the building they all took off in separate directions. The blinding sense of darkness fades in once more.

Raspy Male Voice: You think you and your little allies have won...

Darkness is filled with explosions and fires raging. Air raid sirens and fire sirens filled the morning air blaring their mournful wails. The darkness fades away revealing the Max Pharmaceutical building on fire. Helicopters, mostly from news agencies, were buzzing the building like hornets defending a nest, while Police choppers tried clearing the airspace for Fire and Rescue to do their jobs. There were also private choppers leaving the building with what remained of essential personal trying to escape.

Raspy Male Voice: But you couldn't be any more wrong…

Down in the streets were Fire and Police crews barking orders trying to secure the scene while rescuing those they could. Some fire crews could be seen on surrounding buildings doing their best to fight the blazes using the rooftop fire suppression systems of each building. Police evacuated and enforced a blockade in a 3-mile radius of the burning building.

Raspy Male Voice: You slaughtered many as if they were all ants beneath your boots. However...

Quick fade to black, there were sounds of fires burning. Darkness fades away revealing corridors filled with half dissolved bodies, pools of liquid from dissolved bodies, dead humans, blood spatter literally everywhere. Body parts were thrown in every direction that would make it difficult to identify the people they belonged to.

Raspy Male Voice: During the climax of your LITTLE rampage, you made a grievous error...

Darkness fades in and away slowly revealing the same chamber as the armored figures were in. A demonic looking man with horns adorned on his head gruelingly pushes his way out from under a pile of rubble. Standing up and clutching a wound on his abdomen with his injured arm and another wound with his other arm he looks up to see the 3 armored figures leave his building, glaring at the battle damaged male.

Raspy Male Voice: You left me alive…

The crystal in the center of his forehead flashed causing the demon man shift back into his human form. His nude body was covered in bruises, cuts, shrapnel slivers, and what looked like cauterized bullet holes. His blood stained blonde hair fluttered in the wind.

Raspy Male Voice: But what you children fail to realize is I will rebuild my power….

The man watches as the pink armored being stops and looks back. They both seemingly make eye contact in which the pink armored woman looks down briefly as if she was ashamed before looking back up and taking off. The naked man watched as they disappeared before looking around for any other survivors, the debris cutting up the soles of his feet. He staggered a little before his eyes started going black.

Raspy Male Voice: I will make sure none of you insolent children ever know peace...

Fades to black. Bud and Victoria could be seen arguing inaudibly with each other over something. A ripped out slightly charred and blood covered Control Medal is seen regenerating a new body. The Vortek-Guyvers land in a field only to be startled. A frustrated Guyver-IV leaves a worried Rachel. Victoria gets into an argument with her sister. Guyver-IV stands on a cliff overlooking Montreal Quebec, staring at the Max Pharmaceutical building, hand on his right chest-plate tapping an impatient thumb against the plate.

Raspy Male Voice: I will rebuild my forces...

The blackness fades away to the man as he collapses causing some debris and dust to fly up. He closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness causing the darkness to fade in. All that could be heard was his raspy voice, the groans of the stressed building with fires raging. Outside helicopters could be heard as their blades sliced through the air as if they were a katana hacking at a body.

Raspy Male Voice: I will make them stronger!

What seemed like hours later, the sound of boots running and heavy gear clattering can be heard. Debris sifting could also be heard from the running. An excited but worried voice could be heard in the darkness yelling for a medic that they found him!

Raspy Male Voice: And I will hunt you and your pathetic allies down like rabid feral dogs!

The darkness fades away revealing the injured naked man, respectfully covered up on a stretcher. He was surrounded and guarded by men in black tactical uniforms weapons drawn and ready for anything unexpected. A medic was looking over the man to assess his injuries.

Raspy Male Voice: For I am the rightful GOD of this world...

Darkness fades in and out again quickly, showing a room with a long tube in the center of it. The base and top were the same as they held the long tube in place. In the tube was a bubbling green liquid concealing part of a naked man. He had a breathing apparatus and multiple tubes connected to his body. His long blonde hair floated in the liquid almost like each strand of hair was a performer a Russian Ballet.

Raspy Male Voice: NO this Universe and I shall bathe the world in your blood!

A medic walks to the tube and types on a small 5"x4" computer connected to the tube which displayed the man's vitals. The medic logged them down and proceeded with his other duties. He walked over to a computer and typed some buttons. Before leaving to the adjoining room, he put his fist on his left peck, knelt down and nodded his head.

Raspy Male Voice: So enjoy this little victory will your LITTLE friends. For it will be your last!

Darkness fades inwards towards the tube leaving it the only source of light and sound. The medical monitors making their beeps as the bubbling solution made its sound. The man starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes revealing his black sclera and red cat-slit eyes before a sense of a foreboding final darkness fades in.

In the crushing darkness, there are what amounts to a heart beating faintly. It gets louder and lower causing many small spherical objects start to glow. Behind them, an elliptical item starts glowing before they go dark all while the heartbeat starts to diminish to a faint pulse.


	2. Part 1: Response

It was about 3:42 am when the silent alarm went from Chronos Burlington that Final Defensive Protocol-X0019 C failed to initiate. The alarm sounded off at the Albany NY, Concorde NH, Montreal Quebec. The alarms even went to scattered factories throughout Northern NY and Vermont. Squads were mobilized and sent to Burlington to render assistance and investigate when contact was lost and news reports of explosions occurred at the building.

 **Chronos Montreal:**  
Alarms continued to wail as Human Soldiers Tactical Response Teams, as trained when first inducted into Chronos at the Arizona Headquarters rushed passed typical dressed Combatants, to the armory. Normally the Combatants wouldn't give the humans the breath of the hall but in times of emergencies that dealt with the safety of Chronos Branches if the orange klaxon light flashed that meant to get out of the way. As an army's worth of people arrived at the armory 3 quarters of the responding team dressed up in traditional military soldier gear.

The rest dressed up in black tactical gear. They wore black tactical boots, pants, jackets, black vests helmets, night vision goggles if needed. Some had personal computers on their forearms or prototype holographic display projectors. Everyone prepped their personal packs for 3 days worth stay if need be. They walked to the armory officers assigned to hand out weapons.

They checked their weapons out of "the Locker" loading spare ammo clips into their respective pouches. Most of the soldiers received assault rifles. Some modified and made to look different for different purposes along with traditional 9mm Glock pistols. Other soldiers received prototype laser pistols and rifles. All of them received specially modified M26 tasers to subdue any Chronos personal they weren't willing to kill. On their way to the Vehicle bay, they went through their motions on drawing their weapons to be prepared for anything that is thrown at them. During their training, it was required for them to respond at and mobilize anywhere from approximately 8-15 minutes regardless of their location in the base - they responded and was taking several service elevators to the vehicle bay in 7 minutes.

In the vehicle bay, 9 heavily armored troop transport vehicles with the backloading hatch on some opened up, down, or to the left awaiting their payload with 9 Commanding Officers for each one standing in front of the loading docks. They were a military grey color with a lighter grey bar that spans the length of the vehicle minutes where a door was located. Each vehicle was about 35-37 feet long, 9 feet wide and heavily armored. It had thick military grade wheels protected by 3-inch titanium plates. Along the sides read the letters "Max" and "Police" and at the tops were red lights mixed with orange and blue lights.

There were doors of the driver and navigator to get in and be sealed off from gas attacks or flood waters if the need were to arise. The windshield was a one-way bullet and rocket-proof mirror. 2 similar doors just behind them on either side with a viewport. THere was 6 holes, 3 holes on each side with a bulletproof glass above in the possible scenario Chronos Soldiers had to open up on a crowd of mass attackers hidden in crowds they could do so and see how effective their firing arcs were. The commanding officers took a count and loaded them into each of the vehicles.

They themselves walked on last hitting a couple buttons causing the doors to close and seal with a hydraulic hiss. A red flashed on as the soldiers secured their weapons in the hall holsters above their heads and strapped into 18 seats. The CO gave the driver the all clear and the vehicles started up and started to lurch forward. The CO grabbed the handrail to the roof and navigated through the legs of men and women to his designated spot.

The First vehicle closest to the garage door between the Tactical Vehicle bay and standard garage opened up. The first vehicle rolled into the garage navigating through it to the exterior in which they under police escort raced to Burlington. The CO of the lead one looked at his watch. He held the buttons until they read "1:45:00" before looking up at the soldiers under his command. If all went well it would take just over an hour to reach the Swanson Vermont Border and then about another 45 minutes to get to Burlington. All waiting for word on what was happening.

The Commanding Officers were dressed in standard Military Fatigues but only had a Glock and a knife on their sides. On the side panel next to the COs head flashed a green button twice and he picked up a small headset, he nodded a couple times and hung it up. He waited a couple minutes after receiving authorization to inform his troops. He unstrapped himself and stood, all troop eyes on him. He started walking down the gauntlet of legs looking down at his soldiers.

Commanding Officer: Alright listen up! At 3:42 am Eastern Standard time, we received a priority 1 alarm in which the Final Defense Protocol-X0019 C failed to initiate!

Soldier 5: What is X0019C sir?

Some of the Soldiers opened up their wrist computers or turned on their holoprojectors. They typed out the protocol and read the information on it. A small tactical nuclear device was to meant to destroy the first 2 miles around the building and make everything within the next 8-mile radius unlivable. Some of the soldiers murmured as they read the information.

CO: It is a Protocol in which no one would be able to obtain Chronos secrets. A small nuclear device was to detonate in which it failed to do so.

Soldier 3: What exactly happened, sir?

CO: We are unsure! A silent alarm was sent to surrounding Chronos branches and factory-houses!

Soldier 11: What are our orders, sir?

CO: We have been ordered to investigate and render any needed assistance! We are to ensure the integrity of Chronos secrets!

Soldier 4: Extreme Prejudice authorized?

CO: In light of NON-CHRONOS Personnel, extreme prejudice is authorized!

He saw some of his veteran soldier's smile.

CO: Primary Focus is finding Lord Jergeral! The secondary focus is securing Chronos secrecy! You get me?!

Soldiers: We get you, sir!

In the Command Room of the Montreal Branch, it was absolute chaos. The Montreal branch went on lockdown as the caravan left the sanctity of the branch. Its director was feverously and inaudibly throwing orders around, even making phone calls.

All Optimization Processes were placed on hold and the Processing Bay locked down with its 36-inch steel doors lowering and slamming into the floor, creating a vacuum seal with a small hiss. Chronos Combatants and soldiers have issued weapons in which they could defend the base if the need ever arose. Scientists and non-combatants were ordered to temporarily evacuate the building to the Beta Site in the warehouse district.

They had a special underground tram system that ran between both sites in which evacuations could be executed if need be without the enemy. Fortunately, there was minimum personnel there to evacuate the building. The Graveyard shift which was mostly Zoanoid Optimization Scientists who lived on site, and Chronos businessmen and women looking to get an early start on the day. There were 4 Hyper-Zoanoids in human form protecting the entrance to the secured tram-line.

Once the last of the evacuees went through the door, 2 of them walked through and took up positions on either side of the door. They nodded and the lead Hyper-Zoanoid typed his authorization code causing the door to close. The green lights flickered to red locking and sealing it. The only way in or out was the Hyper-Zoanoids authorization codes on either side of the Branch Director's authorization code.

As the caravan reached the border the soldiers could see that both entrances to Canada and the US were cleared for them. The tension was so thick it could be cut with as they rolled through the border meeting up with the Vermont State Police to add to the escort. Interstate-89 was literally a ghost-highway as they road southbound to the Burlington Exit.

The Commanding officer looked at his watch, reading "4:52." He would arrive at the Burlington exit in approximately 45 minutes. He hit buttons on his watch in which it read 45 minutes counting down. He looked up from his watch and surveyed the soldiers under his command. Most were experienced "Cleaners," while the others were mere rookies, some he recognized right out of Arizona, but didn't have the time to review their files.

The veterans were napping or had their fingers crossed holding their heads up with their thumbs focusing on what made them calm. The rookies however through various nervous obvious ticks let their apprehension show, mostly in the form of jittery legs.

 **Burlington Vermont 4:54 AM:**  
The light was so bright and the heat so intense that both could be seen emanating from cracks in the building's exterior, in the form of light beams and steam. The local police had set up a blockade 2 miles away from the building to keep civilians out of imminent danger. Routine evacuations were being performed to minimize casualties in case the Max Pharmaceuticals Building was to collapse.

Approximately 60 meters was another blockade in which first responders from Local Law Enforcement and Fire & Rescue set up to start executing their duties. Fire crews and police "SPECIAL" clearance rushed into the building to ensure people were indeed in the process of evacuating.

Other fire crews rushed into surrounding buildings that were affected by what was transpiring and rushed to the roof. Once on the roof, they used the hoses from the fire suppression stations to battle any blazes they could on the Max Building. They had some success, however, there were more intense fires further up on the skyscraper.

In the skies, helicopters were buzzing the building like hornets swarming an invader that damaged their nest. Police and Fire Choppers tried to work while local news choppers invaded the airspace trying to get the best shots for the news coverage. Private helicopters from other companies provided assistance for those who gathered on the roof.

There was a figure covered under what looked like 600 pounds of rubble with his right hand only visible. Both Huntress and the Unknown Female Guyver started floating down when a shockwave threw it off the figure. The form of an armored battle damage creature stood up slowly and effortlessly. His right leg was incinerated to mid-thigh and left arm incinerated to mid bicep with severe burns over 3 quarters of his body. The unknown female Guyver landed next to him giving him a thorough looking over, which kind of embarrassed him.

The three of them exchanged some dialogue before they started to float. Their activities, however, did not go unnoticed. A rather demonic looking creature stood slowly up clutching his broken arm over the gaping wound on his abdomen. He had cuts all over his body and burns himself from taking a blast point blank, HIS blast. He also had shrapnel and debris embedded in his skin.

He glared at them as they took off. He watched at the 2 black colored Guyvers flew in a westerly direction. He deduced most likely towards New York he saw the pink colored Guyver slow down. The crystal in his forehead similar to the Guyver's Control Medals flashed causing him to revert into his nude human form, revealing a bruised, scraped, and battered blond-haired man, his hair fluttering in the wind like a tattered flag.

He even looked like he had what looked like cauterized bullet holes through his arm that was not broken. His head ringing like it was used to beat Big-Ben, feeling nauseous and fighting his doubled and blurred vision he fought to stay awake, but he knew he couldn't show them any weakness in case they wanted to finish the job. Even though he observed 2 of the 3 Guyvers were in no real condition to do so.

He saw the Pink Guyver known as Huntress, stop and looked back at him. They made eye contact causing the Guyver to look down as if she were ashamed before she continued her flight out of the building. Seeing the hatred he now harbored for her, told her enough, deeds deca-millennia ago were now gone between them. He watched as she flew in a southerly direction as the sun continued its routine dance through the morning sky.

When he was alone he started searching for anyone who might have survived the climax of the battle. The naked man walked the devastated area hopeful of finding survivors, not caring that the debris was shredding his bare feet, slicing open, bruising and scraping the rest of his body up. He had to find someone before he lost consciousness. All he found were steaming piles of blood, which told him "Zoanoid" or miscellaneous body parts which were obvious enough to him.

In his search of the immediate area, he tripped over a pipe and fell face first into a boulder-sized piece of rubble. He hit his Zoacrystal against the rubble hard enough to not only cause micro stress fractures in it but also make the concussion even worse knocking him out. He proceeded to have a couple seizures causing the rubble to add more insult to injury. For a third time in his Deca-Billion lifespan, he was afraid he was going to die as seizures continued to rock his body in and out of consciousness.

 **Burlington Vermont Approximately 4:59 AM:**  
Outside the building, the first of the Chronos Response teams arrived from Northern NY and assumed command of the scene. Their vehicles were much smaller than the traditional troop carriers but they were more accessible and cheap to maintain and use. As they approached the blockade the local PD established, multiple Chronos Agents who looked like they came from either the Matrix or Men in Black movies got out of the transport vehicles. They wore the typical black jacket over a white shirt, black slacks, a black tie, with sunglasses and an earpiece.

They flashed their authorization papers to certain Police Officers, who were secretly part of Chronos, and flagged to enter the restricted zone. The Caravan stopped and formed a barricade with the windshields of each vehicle pointing away from the building. Chronos soldiers unloaded and proceeded to secure and relieve any non-Chronos affiliated Law Enforcement Officers of their positions around the Burlington Branch, waiting for further orders.

Some soldiers were ordered to set up sniper nests atop the Transport Vehicles which were ordered into strategic positions around the building. Their job was to terminate anyone who snuck into the restricted zone or those who happen to observe Chronos secrets in opposing buildings. Others were ordered to secure the buildings around the Burlington Branch.

Engineering teams quickly went into action as they erected 3 massive tents. Each one read a different title; Command, Triage, Morgue. Other Engineering teams, ignoring the grizzly carnage outside the building rushed into the same building to evaluate the condition of it, to deem whether rescue missions were possible or not.

Around 5:32 the Burlington Skyline started to come into view for the Canadian Caravan. As it did some of the already anxious rookies started to get even more anxious. The veteran Chronos Soldiers went through their typical motions to make sure they were absolutely ready for anything. They check the weapons to make sure they were still cleared. Those who had clips checked them to ensure they were at full capacity. Those with the prototype laser pistols and rifles checked their charges and battery packs.

The rookies who could make out the Max Pharmaceutical building could just barely make out the extent of damage to the octagonal building. They were taken aback that such a building could still be standing after receiving so much damage. As they pulled into Burlington there were roadblocks that prevented any civilian vehicles from getting in the way. The caravan followed the Army Reserves escort, that was ordered, to the Burlington branch. SOmething that took no more than an extra 5 minutes.

The caravan pulled into the blockaded areas and went through the motions of unloading their payloads. The hatches hissed and the gears moaned a little as they opened, flooding the once red light filled compartments with natural light. They all groaned covering their eyes as they adjusted to the change of light. They grabbed their wall holstered weapon and loaded off into the street.

What greeted them caused even the hardened veterans to hesitate. There were multiple steaming pools of blood which signified "Zoanoids" and bodies of those who were still human. The human's bodies had impacted the ground with enough force that their skin was shredded looked like that of a glaziers red hotdog split from being cooked too long marinating in their blood. Their internal organs were no longer internal and in some cases seemed to have ruptured or melted from the impact.

The Soldiers lined up in rows 9 rows of double filed. They waited for further orders as their superiors went to the Agents in the Command-Tent to report in. Minutes later their COs reported back to them with orders to proceed. There were to be 27 teams of 6 to search the first 27 floors of the building. Each team was to comprise of 3 tactical soldiers, 1 small explosives engineer, a medic, and an assistant-medic.

Word was circulating that Chronos Albany and Chronos Concord were also sending reinforcements. The Commanding Officers waited for word from the Chronos Agents. The head agent lifted a hand into the air and squeezed a fist. The Commanding officers then gave their respective soldiers the go-ahead to enter the building.

The soldier on point lifted his access card which caused the doors to chirp and unlocks. As they entered they saw the main Security Station being occupied by the Engineers who previously entered. The door to the security section was jimmied open to allow them access to the previously locked down Station. There was a bag check machine which was disabled and shooting sparks. The soldiers not only observed multiple pools of blood that burned into the floor but above the machine, there was a rectangle screen sign flashing an orangish red color. Reading _"Security Alert: Warning Area Lockdown in effect. For, further instructions report to the closest Security Station for further instructions."_

The soldiers entered cautiously greeted by a putrid smell that came from the pools of blood. There were even smoke emanating from the damaged machine. They walked past the pools and the machine, mentally noting each pool that didn't have a body to it. The flickering of sparks and lights continued to add to the creepiness that was starting to affect even the most hardened veterans. They couldn't help but notice the engineers working diligently trying to get the consoles to the security station powered again and disengage the lockdown for the level.

They all dropped to their knees and readied their weapons when there was loud chime and a 3D visual of the Max Pharmaceutical spokesperson came on a monitor. He wore a nice pressed executive suit with an executive haircut. He was brunette with icy blue eyes and looked to be in his mid-20s. He went through a bunch of hand gestures. He had

Spokesman: HELLO and welcome to Max Pharmaceuticals! The leading commercial industry in the modern world! Here at Max Pharmaceuticals, we take great pride in our products knowing that when they reach the shelves of the marketplace their quality has been tested and retested with study groups! From toys, makeup, groceries, household appliances, to medicines and medical equipment for hospitals we guarantee a 130% satisfactory rate! Remember if it says "Max" on it you have a product of, superior quality!

The Visual disappeared. The soldiers lowered their weapons and slowly stood up. 30 seconds later the Visual spokesperson video popped back on doing some more hand gestures.

Spokesman: Here at Max Pharmaceuticals we push the envelope to develop better medical procedures, medicines, and maintain top of the line research labs to be at the forefront of Medical Research and Engineering for the betterment of Mankind! Have you joined our family yet?!

There were 2 breaks in the reception halls wall which allowed enough space for in and outgoing traffic with a partition-wall in between the entrances. The soldiers observed a diagram about 7 feet high on the wall which had a diagram for males in blue and females in a pinkish red color. There was also an empty fire extinguisher bay 2 feet below the diagram. The partition wall measured about 4 feet thick which went back approximately 3 to 4 meters and formed another wall to visually block the views of the bathrooms. Across the hall was a monitor that was damaged with spiderweb fractures in it. To the right of that monitor was a small medical bay, no larger than the typical High School nurse's office.

The soldier on point held a right fist up and raised his middle and ring finger. He then lowered the 2 fingers and rolled his wrist and pointed to the rooms. 4 soldiers broke off from the group and ran to the entrances. The cautiously entered the 2 bathrooms not knowing what to expect. He raised his left fist raised his ring finger and pointed to the medical bay the same way, and 2 other soldiers broke off from the group and approached the Medical Bay. The rest of the soldiers proceeded to secure the main lobby.

The 2 soldiers who entered the Medical Bay expected to find it in complete disarray. But it was shockingly in pristine shape, and up to Standards. One soldier walked through the bay to make sure that no injuries were in need of assistance, there were none. His partner checked on supplies, everything even the medication all seemed to be all accounted for in locked transparent storage unit which only the thumbprint of those assigned to the Medical bay, could be granted access. They left the bay and proceeded to the Reception Lobby.

They saw "Max Pharmaceuticals" On the wall just before entering the bathrooms. They turned the corner in the Women's room to find it apparently empty. There were 2 diagrams painted on the wall, one for "No Smoking" and one for "No Cameras." There were 8 individual stalls with the "Max" Logo on each of them, 5 stalls which the doors were in various open positions. The soldiers observed with some of the ones that were open that the immediate ceiling of each stall had a LED light that was motion activated. The soldiers observed the standard issue automatic toilets some of the open stalls. They also observed that the walls of each stall started a foot from the floor and went almost all the way up to the ceiling.

There were 3 lights along the ceiling before the stalls, 1 in between the first and second stall door, another but flickering light between the fourth and fifth stall, and a third light between the seventh and eighth door. There was also a mood light on the wall leading to the first stall. It ran lengthwise and had a little spot on the bottom in which the light came out. They observed a wet floor sign along with a janitor's neglected mop and bucket were in the corner and 2 monitors with a blue background and pale grey-blue prompt reading _"Connection Error: Offline - System Management has been Notified."_ Under the second and just to the right of the second monitor was a First Aid Kit

The only sign of damage from the carnage that took place in the building was the mirror was fractured in several places. Water was also leaking from the pipes to the sinks. They were about to turn around and leave when there was the sound of a whimper.

They turned around and raised their weapons up towards the origin of the whimper. They cautiously walked towards the toilet stalls and slowly opened each one. They slowly opened the last two, to find some Chronos Personnel huddled in both stalls clutching each other crying. They were obviously afraid when they saw the soldiers fearing this would be it, pleading for their lives. But they started to calm when the soldiers lowered their weapons motioned them to come forward.

There were approximately 14 people huddled together in between the 2 stalls. They were informed that Chronos medical teams were waiting outside and escorted the masses out of the bathroom. The 2 soldiers escorted them to the doors and waved and hollered at the medic tent. Someone moved a tent flap and saw people running out of the building with their hand intertwined behind their heads running to the medics running towards them.

Almost identical to the Women's room, the only sign of damage was the mirror and the toilets were overflowing. The soldiers in the Men's room checked each individual stall after hearing over their radios that survivors were found in some stalls. When their search turned up empty they joined the group and waited for the 2 soldiers that escorted the civilians out to rejoin. Once the 2 soldier that escorted the 14 civilians regrouped with the rest of the soldiers they started to infiltrate the building to proceed with their primary mission.

They saw the "Wall of Achievement," which was made of 36 little tablets like monitors, reading certain names of individuals of the Max Pharmaceutical building that furthered the advancement of Max Pharmaceuticals mission. Some were nothing more but static screens, or simply off due to damage to the monitor or internal circuits. A few had blood spatter and blood smears over them. Others glitched and flickered on and off. On the other wall to the Wall of Achievement was "The wall of Superior Performance" for those who There were 11 almost holographic display monitors of those who have gone above and beyond their duties to Max Pharmaceuticals, the center display was of Jonathan Burr, with the title "Director of Max Pharmaceuticals Burlington Division."

They looked at the arched ceiling which had various banners of Max Pharmaceutical goals and achievements. There were also a few motivational and promotional banners which were to inspire unsuspecting masses to ultimately join the ranks of Chronos. The ceiling was lined with a rectangular LED light that spanned the "Wall of Achievement" and 3 individual circular lights at the peak of the arch.

The soldiers entered the lobby and were greatly surprised at what greeted them. The soldiers ran up the 3 steps into the reception area of there was flickering lights that added to the creepiness of the carnage that greeted them. The flickering lights revealed brief glimpses until the initial Engineering teams reestablished main power in the lobby. There were dozens steaming pools of blood and bodies in various locations. Executive style furniture was either destroyed or damaged to the point that there was no point in trying to refurbish them. There were viscera all over the floor stains on the walls and floor as if mangled bodies were dragged along.

There was also a massive hole behind the receptionist desk which was observed to be all but incinerated from their current position. The soldier on point radioed to the agents for someone to secure the massive hole. The soldiers went on to secure the lobby as their engineers ripped open a conduit to the wall and went to work trying to establish limited power in the Reception Lobby. A few minutes later the lining lights that ran along where the floor and wall meet, and the wall and ceiling meet light right up.

A computer that seemed to survive the blast and ensuing carnage flickered on and went through the normal startup noises and process. When completed it reads "Password Inquiry." An engineer flipped open his wrist computer and plugged a wire into both the computer on the desk and his desk. He waited a couple minutes after hitting a few buttons and type in what the unfortunate receptionist's password was.

Unfortunately with the limited power coming back on, a circular pressure plate light up projecting a holographic version of the same spokesman. He went through the typical motions of his message.

Spokesman: WELCOME TO MAX Ph… ph... Pharmacist… sue… sue cuticles! Build on the blood sweat and Mankind's dreams for a better tomorrow!

The commanding soldier looked up seeing the agent in charge, flanked by 2 more agents coming down the hall. He went up to them saluted them. They were briefed by the commanding soldier of the teams who entered the building. When they got to the desk the engineer briefed them and showed them the security footage on the origin of the massive hole, causing their faces to drop. It was going to be one of those incidents.

Agent: We need to find him fast!

With that the commanding soldier ordered his soldiers to start infiltrating the building, to proceed with their mission. They started running up the fire stairs out of the Agent's sights. Only two teams remained to not only secure the big hole in the wall but to assist the engineers in getting main power to the level. The Agent in charge grabbed the bridge of his nose as there was a chiming noise, knowing what was about to come:

Spokesman: Welcome to Max Pharmaceuticals - Where we strive for the betterment of mankind!


	3. Part 2: Recovery

**Location somewhere near Keeseville NY Approximately 6:15:**

Guyver-IV stood in front of Victoria's bed staring at a pair of Hanes XXL-large pajama/lounge pants of his and a black v-cut t-shirt laying on her bed. It was as if he was entranced or in deep thought processing. He stood there staring at the articles of clothing replaying what his sister had told him on their flight back.

 _Brother and sister, then unknown to him, were flying at their max speeds that their units would allow them to go at due to their energy levels. Guyver-IV was still healing from taking a point-blank blast from that Zoalord he was fighting. Both siblings were flying 3 feet above the surface of Lake Champlain. When Guyver-IV started to lag behind, his sister would stop and look back at him with a worried look on her face, well a face Guyvers give when worried._

 _Guyver-V: Are you okay?_

 _Guyver-IV: Yeah, just a bit tired._

 _Guyver-V: When we land in New York you can retract and rest. I'll take you to her once you are somewhat rested._

 _Guyver-IV: Alright, thanks._

 _When he caught up she took off again however slowed down so he could relatively keep up with her._

 _Guyver-IV: What happened to me?! The last thing I remember was fighting a death battle and waking up in that devastated building! Did I do all that?!_

 _Guyver-V: YES! Your control medal was captured and you regenerated!_

 _Guyver-IV: Regenerate what's that?!_

 _Guyver-V: As to my understanding from Huntress you are a clone of your former self._

 _Guyver-IV stopped at the word clone as if he slammed into a wall. Trembling he held his hands in front of his face looking at them making a shuddering sound. Guyver-V stopped when she saw him stop and slowly turned 90 degrees to face him._

 _Guyver-IV shuddering: Clu…. Clone…. Hu… how? WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _Shuddering turned to rage as if it was her fault. Guyver-V sighed looking down at the reflection of herself in the surprisingly calm water. She finished turning to face the boy she called "brother" plus years. She looked down again and back up at him. She slowly floated towards him placing a hand on his shoulder. Which the way she touched his shoulder should have told him right away who she was._

 _Guyver-V softly: You were overwhelmed before Huntress and I could get to you to help. We watched as your Control Medal was ripped out of your head and your body transformed into a savage looking beast, before being blown to bits. Maybe when your Control Medal sensed your imminent death, it stored some of your DNA for when it was safe to regenerate a new body._

 _Guyver-IV continued to stare at his hands before looking up at his sister._

 _Guyver-IV: But does that mean I am still the same as I was before? If I am a freshly grown clone, then why do I have all my memories?_

 _Guyver-V sighed, she was obviously confused by the situation, but not as much as he was. He should be right, being a fresh clone he shouldn't have recognized her or Huntress off the bat. He should not have known how to fly, or who he was, or which direction to fly to go home._

 _Guyver-V sweetly: I don't know what to tell you. We Guyvers are a relatively new thing to this world, to which no one has a final answer to. But as Guyver, we must help and support each other as much as possible in this questionable future and know I will be there when you need me most. Given what we are, we need to make the best and maintain a somewhat normal life, as we Guyvers can._

 _Guyver-IV: IF I AM A CLONE HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! WON'T I BE A FREAK AND SHUNNED BY EVERYONE I KNOW?!_

 _Guyver-V: If they throw you out of their life, then they were never worthy to know and have you in their life._

 _Guyver-IV looked away from his still-healing hands to her. He barely knew her and wondered why she was being so gentle with him. She softly slapped his bicep and bicep and started to drift away from her._

 _Guyver-V: Now let us go, I am sure your woman is worried to death about you._

 _Guyver-IV: Ruh…. right._

 _Both sibling Guyvers continued flying to New York in silence._

Bud to himself: _Just what the hell am I now? What the hell am I supposed to do…_

The Control Medal flashed and his armor loosened and then retracted into his body. Standing nude looking at the bed he felt itchy as if the heebie-jeebies were crawling over his skin. He felt warm as if he was flushing all over too. He grabbed the pajama pants and put them on. They were baggy but seemed to become form fitting around his private areas.

As he finished putting them on he glanced briefly at a 2-inch scar on his right under forearm he received bumping against something. He raised his hands up looking at his scars, scars he received before becoming a Guyver. He focused on the self-inflicted diagonal scars on his right wrist zoning out.

Victoria gently rapped on the outside of the door and called to him, there was no answer. She slowly opened the door and entered seeing her boyfriend naked from the waist up. She called to him again, no answer. She cautiously approached trying to get his attention but he still isn't responding. She placed a hand on the meat of his back stroking it a little before placing her hand on his shoulder and walked to his side to face him.

Victoria softly: Buddy?

She looked at his face, which was more like he was zoned out in a trance. She traced his gaze to his right arm, and then the self-inflicted scars on his wrist. Scars from a time where he tried to take his own life from when he was 13. Her heart sank knowing that part of the reason why he had them was it was a time when he was confused on what to do when her parents did everything in their power to keep them apart. The other reason was being the only Native American in nearly an all-white school was hell, a hell she was unable to help him out of until a year and a half later when his cousins started helping them behind their parents' backs and hers.

She remembered all too well the conversation she had with Naomi and her oldest brother when they had found out what Bud did to himself and was in the ER. She delicately placed her left hand on his right wrist. She gently shook him to get his attention.

Victoria little sterner: Buddy.

He shook his head as if he snapped out of a trance. His eyes looked like he was stoned, he blinked confused moving his head back and forth briefly before noticing Victoria's hand over his scars. He followed her arm and too in her disheveled beauty. He moved his hand to cup her hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled warmly which put a little worriment in her causing to hug him nice and tight sobbing a little. She, however, broke away a little taken aback by him looking like he was 16 again.

Victoria: Are… are you okay?

Bud softly: Yeah, never better.

Victoria: Are you sure?

Bud: Yes Vicki, I am sure.

She placed her left arm on his right peck causing him to shiver a little before moving it to his right shoulder then down his arm to his wrist cover the scars. He reached his right hand to stroke the underside of her forearm as her hand covered the scars stroking her thumb against his forearm. He always knew she hated the scars, they constantly reminded her of the time she nearly lost him. She defied her parents and went with Naomi and her oldest brother to see him in ICU.

Victoria: Well you know you can talk to me if you need to. I don't want you to shut me out again. Not like when you became that Guyver.

Bud softly: I will…. When I am ready to.

Victoria filled with concern again as she took her hand away from the scars from before they became officially a couple. She remembered what Rachel had just told her outside when she said she was going to check on him. Something that understated what he was and is going through.

Rachel's voice: I know you want to "kill" him for what he has put you through. HELL, I even want to, but understand he is in a sensitive spot right now. He is still processing what happened to him.

Victoria's voice: What am I supposed to do?

Rachel's voice: Just be there for him. Be patient and understanding what happened….

Victoria grabbed his hand placing it on her chest over her heart. She smirked impishly when she saw some life come to his face when he smiled and blushed. She stood on her toes a little and gave him a passionate kiss before hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go.

Victoria softly: Okay, when you are ready. I'm just glad you are alright and here with me. I was so worried I would never see you again.

She hugged him even tighter choking back another sob when she said "again." He wrapped his arms around her ribs under her arms in response and placed his head on her shoulder leaning his head against hers. She couldn't see his face but he had an apprehensive look on his face. He was still trying to figure things out. How would he tell her he died, would he tell her? Would she still accept him knowing he was essentially a clone? That, along so many other thoughts running through his head.

Victoria: Now hurry up you idiot, Rachel is dying to see you!

Bud: I bet… Tell her I'll be right out.

Victoria broke away from hugging him slowly, taking in his youthful looks. For someone who was days away from turning 18, she kind of enjoyed his youthful appearance. She walked to the door and opened it up. She looked back at him rather enamored with his lean and toned body. She watched him bend down a little to pick up the shirt causing the pajama pants to slouch a little causing her heart to flutter a little. She begrudgingly closed the door.

She placed a hand on the door looking at it worried for a couple seconds before walking to the living room. Both June and Rachel were sitting in separate pieces of furniture. Both had a look that asked her "well?" to which she shook her head and sat down in a rocking recliner and looked towards her room. Waiting for him to "Be right out." But little did she know he merely put the shirt on and just sat on her bed.

 **Plattsburgh NY 7:26 am:**

The three Vortek-Guyvers landed in a clearing behind the Chip Cummings field expecting to see Guyver-IV there and have him report what the hell he did to them. However, he was not there, neither was the Female-Guyver who had gotten ahold of them. Vortek-1 tried getting ahold of Guyver-IV but could not do so. He looked at Vorteks 2 and 3 whose arms were crossed. All three of them retracted their armor simultaneously showing the disgust on their faces.

Joe: Look around, they may be at another spot.

Metallic Voice: Don't bother wasting your time.

Metallic Voice 2: You aren't going to find him anywhere near here.

The three friends jumped in startlement towards the location of the voice. As 2 Guyvers walked out of the woods followed by a Black man looking to be in his mid-40s. One was Aqua-Guyver who had black organisms, who also looked almost exactly like Bud's armor. He had his right hand on the corresponding chest-plates. The other Guyver was a tan color with dark Brown organisms.

Blue Guyver: Don't do anything too rash.

The aqua-blue Guyver The brown Guyver retracted his armor revealing a Native American man who looked like he was nearly 50. Eric glared at the 3 of them while Joe and Tony turned to face the Black man. The brown Guyver retracted his armor revealing a Native American who appeared to be in his late 20s.

Joe: So, how do you know he isn't here?

Native Man: Because I know the young warrior more than the 3 of you.

Eric: I doubt it.

Native Man: Right now he is with his woman at her place resting after a rather… PRODUCTIVE night, which I am sure you 3 are well aware of.

Tony: What do you want from us? Who are you?

Black Man: In all due time. But first, we are here to warn you guys.

Tony: About what?

Black Man: You kids have been drawing too much attention to yourselves. Internet searches, appearing in armor. Even your friend is drawing too much attention to himself.

Joe: Why? What does it matter to you if we draw attention to ourselves?

Blue Guyver scoffing: This is a Chronos Hotspot, and you… CHILDREN have been flaunting your Guyvers.

Black Man: What Guyver means, is approximately half to three quarters of all factories and warehouses here in this town are Zoanoid Optimization plants or fronts for the plants.

Eric: What?

Black Man: We have been watching you Guyvers rather adamantly in this part of the country, since the "faulty boilers." Shocking as it is, that…. Mere children have become weapons, it is rather pleasing to see you haven't joined with Chronos or started using them for your own personal gains.

Tony: So what do you want from us?

The black man sat down on a nearby boulder.

Black man: We are assembling a resistance force to fight the ruling power.

Eric: Sounds like you are committing treason to me.

Black Man: It's not. We are fighting to protect not just the principles, beliefs, and rights of this country but the entire world.

Tony: What is this ruling power?

Black man: The building your friend destroyed is one of the thousands of other branches they control. Guyver has destroyed 4 himself. This organization has their claws on everything from the bottom all the way to our nation's leaders.

Joe: Wait those creatures are the actual ruling power? Why doesn't the government do something about it?

Blue Guyver: Of nearly 300 Million people in this country alone, who are you going to process to find out who is who?

Black man: We ourselves are just stepping into the shallows when it comes to Chronos in terms of information.

Eric: I don't believe you.

Black male: It's fine if you don't believe me. Forget we even approached you. Live your lives blindly until they come for you in force. But if you want to know the truth, or at least what we have been able to learn of Chronos so far….

The black man reached into his tactical coat and pulled out a manila envelope about 4" x 6" and held it out to them.

Black man: Be at this place at 22:00 hours. I suspect you three can handle getting to and from there.

Eric took the package which felt a little heavy for its size. With that, the blue Guyver started floating and took off in a southerly direction. The black man and the Native man started walking a path that would take them to his vehicle parked on the other side of the woods near a gate on Route 22. Leaving the 3 boys standing there wondering what happened.

Eric ripped open the envelope which contained an address, directions to the address, Visitor clearance passes that contained their names, ages, photos, and other important information on them. The three friends vaguely heard the Native man tell the black man "Huntress is waiting for you," as they walked away. Eric looked back down at the envelope's contents.

Eric: Why does it feel like we were recruited?

Tony: Because we were. We should tell Jul…

Eric: What? NO! He has shown he doesn't want anything to do with us. Let him find out on his own.

Joe: I think we should see what these clowns want first. If it is worth our while then maybe I will let him know.

 **Burlington Vermont Approximately 10:23 am:**

A soldier with a Canadian Flag on his left bicep was cautiously walking through the devastation of Level-32. He was awestruck by the amount of devastation that was caused by an "unknown" force. He had come across dozens of bodies of scientists who were killed by a ruthless creature and bodies that had been in various degrees of being crushed. He trudged forward until he came to a clearing in which he saw the total amount of internal damage to the building. There was a massive sphere of damage suggesting a massive explosion had gone off.

The camera on his helmet fed the feed to the command center just outside catching everyone by shock. Most of them were surprised that the building, had not collapsed on itself. Let alone it being no constellation that surveying the damage that there were only sparse survivors. The soldier was about to regroup with his squad when he felt a presence. He holstered his weapon and started walking towards the area he was being called to.

There were calls for him to report back to his group, but he was unresponsive. In the command tent outside, his CO was about to order his arrest, but the agents superseded his orders. Wanting to know who he was and where he was going.

It took the soldier 15 to 20 minutes to reach the area the presence was strongest. On his helmet camera fed the Command Tent the feed of a nude blonde man with long hair barely movie. The soldier excited sifted through debris and with no regard to his own safety ran to the nude man. Everyone watched withheld breaths as the soldiers feed, fed the Command Tent the footage of the soldier checking for a pulse and seconds later an excited voice yelling "I NEED A MEDIC ON LEVEL 31! I FOUND HIM!" Excitement erupted in the tent as Agents sprang into command mode barking out orders for all available teams to get to Level 31.

There was excitement in the Max Pharmaceutical building. HE had been found! Within what felt like seconds multiple teams rendezvous with the soldier who had found him. A tactical team set up a safety radius with weapons drawn on protect mode. Medics using prototype tablet med scanners started scanning his body after setting it to Zoalord after accessing his visual wounds.

The gravity of his wounds surprised them that he was still alive, to begin with. He had multiple fractured vertebra, broken ribs, arm, and foot. Multiple vital organs were severely damaged a few ruptured. The scanner gave his normal blood volume and a dangerously low predicted number. Monitoring his blood pressure and brain waves worried them the most.

As if connected by telepathy the medics started performing the vital life-saving procedures to get him stabilized to move him to a more secure location. One placed a stretcher next to him and the soldier who had found him knelt by his head and place his hands firmly but delicately on his neck. Both he and the Medic who got there first nodded at the same time and slowly rolled him over on to the stretcher.

The soldier then backed away allowing other properly trained medics to help the one in charge, the one who had arrived first. Two medics tended to his gaping abdominal wound by properly positioning his legs and placing a dressing on which they then wrapped a cloth gauze around tightly securing it. They administered morphine to help curb the pain any normal human would feel, doing them

They did their best to stabilize him while tending to his other wounds. The decision was made risk it all and put him in a medically induced coma. It was a risky decision, but they needed to get him to a Chronos ran hospital to perform the life-saving procedures he needed. It was also decided that the nearest branch with an appropriate Optimization tank for him was Montreal, that once he was able to, he would be moved there.

 **Somewhere near Keeseville NY:**

Victoria was growing antsy, worried about him. She went to check on him a couple times but pulled away most times, afraid of what state she would find him in. Other times Rachel would make a sound and shake her head. The last time Rachel motioned to Victoria to come with her and asked June to keep an ear out for him. Both walked outside and to a recent patio, her father constructed. They sat down facing each other in lawn chairs.

Rachel: How are you holding up?

Victoria: I'm worried shitless about him.

Rachel: I know, but he needs this time alone.

Victoria: I know, but all I want to do is be there for him.

Rachel: How was he when you checked on him?

Victoria: He was staring at "those" scars.

Rachel: Oh…

Rachel's heart sank a little, hearing that. Knowing all too well what she was talking about. SHe saw Victoria trembling with her fist clenched on her lap.

Victoria: What happened to him? I've never seen him like this

Rachel: It should really be him that tells you… but he is not the boy you fell in love with. Anymore at least, more ways than you think.

This puzzled Victoria a bit.

Victoria: Okay…

Rachel looked down sighing.

Rachel: Cliff-notes version, his Control Medal was captured ripped out of his head. His previous body got blown away, and his captured Control Medal regenerated a new body.

Victoria: What?... Regenerated? Like his arm that got removed during a fight?

Rachel: Yes.

The 2 of them continued talking about what happened to Buddy. Not aware that June was listening in on the conversation. She got up and walked away from where she had snuck to when she started hearing Victoria cry from the details of the "death fight." She went and placed a hand on her sister's closed door and sat on the floor pulling her knees to her chest, wishing she could help him somehow. She soon fell asleep after 10 minutes, not even flinching when both Rachel and Victoria came back into the cabin. Rachel saw her first smiled delicately and pointed. Victoria looked down the hall with still red eyes and smiled.

She went and picked her baby sister up and placed her on her bed. She then went back to sit with Rachel who was just starting to feel the thralls of her massive energy drain. They continued to talk some more until she eventually passed out on the couch she was sitting on. Victoria got up and got a blanket from the closet and placed it on his sister, mentally thanking her for rescuing him. She also mentally told her _I know he should be alone but I need him as much as he needs me more than you can ever know._

She went to her room and slowly opened the door and saw him sitting there. He had a worried look on his face. They made eye contact and she smiled at him in her warm-comforting "I am here for you" way. She closed the door delicately and walked over to him. She pushed him further back into the bed grabbing his arms and wrapped them around her. He squeezed her tight as if he was making sure she was truly there and wasn't sure if he could believe she was. She rolled over and kissed him passionately before just looking into his eyes, as if to tell him "calm down my mate, I am here."

It worked to an extent, but she could still see the worriment in his eyes. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for nearly half an hour until he finally started to feel sleepy. She kissed his forehead and stroked the side of his face. He closed his eyes to her touch and succumb to the lack of sleep he has had, even though he was unconscious during his rampage. She moves up a little allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head against her breasts.

 **Montreal Canada Approximately 1 pm:**

A sutured up Jergeral was being wheeled to the optimization chamber specifically designed for Zoalords. He was given a drug to start waking him up, just enough to be able to transform. In his groggy haze, he was made aware that he was in a Chronos facility but wasn't sure which one. All. he heard was doctors issuing orders attending nurses. The flashes of lights on the ceiling and the sound of the wheels seemingly blended into one.

Jergeral: Wuh… where am I? I demand to know!

Male Voice: My lord please remain calm, you are currently in the Chronos Montreal branch being wheeled to a personal Optimization Chamber.

Jergeral recognized the voice belonging to an Armand Pichette. A Man in his 40s who was a blunt and shrewd man to many beneath him. He stood approximately 5'11" and weighed about 250 pounds. His blonde hair was in an executive styled manner to match his $3000.00 suit. Arrogant yet respectful when he needed to be. He was one of 50 Chronos Directors in Canada. Because of his position of being one of the top three directors he always had to have 2 Hyper Zoanoid bodyguards. He was a company man, no wife, no kids. Just his devotion to Chronos from the age of 23 after serving in the Canadian Military.

Jergeral: Wuh… why am I here?

Armand: You were found in critical condition my lord and this facility was the closest to an Optimization Chamber fitted for Zoalords. My lord, what happened?

By now Jergeral was wheeled into the Optimization Chamber on a stretcher. Lab techs were in the process of finalizing preparations for the Zoalord. One lab tech came over to the Zoalord and took his vitals and typed them into a transparent tablet-like computer. He looked up immediately after to the main monitor of the main Computer Console. A second lab tech and her assistant came over to him with a tray holding a syringe filled with a special red compound in it and another with a neon green compound.

Lab Tech: Okay my lord, I am here to administer these compounds before you are placed in the tank. I need to explain to you what they will do to you before I administer them because you have suffered a traumatic injury to the head.

The Zoalord nodded but gave her a look get on with it.

Lab Tech: The red compound which will be administered into your right arm, This is to force you to transform into your Zoalord form. The neon green compound that will be administered into your left arm is to knock you out for the optimization process. Do you understand what I have explained to you?

He shot her a look which would have scared a normal human doctor, but she understood Zoalords were beings of extreme pride. They did not like being belittled and having instructions explained to them like children or mentally disabled people. She remained stoic under his scornful look until he nodded.

He sat up on his stretcher and turned to hang his feet on the sides. The fact he was nude did not phase the woman or an of the other lab techs or Armand. He grudgingly turned both arms over so the tech could find his veins to administer the compounds.

Lab tech: Okay now my lord, you have 3 minutes before the red compound forces your transformation and 5 before you lose consciousness, your speech will become slurred within the next couple minutes. When you stand to take care, the effects can cause you to become dizzy. If you need to say something pressing I suggest you say it.

He nodded and looked over his right shoulder towards Armand Pichette and motioned for him to come over to him. Armand placed his right hand over his left peck and lowered his head.

Jergeral starting to slur: I want you to find out what happened to my branch.

Armand: Yes lord.

Jergeral slurred: There was also an unsanctioned brief attack on a Clinton County High School nearly 12 hours before. They might be con… connected.

Armand: Yes lord. I shall launch an official inquiry.

Head Technician: I am sorry Director, but you need to leave, now.

He nodded and turned to leave, his 2 Hyper-Zoanoid guards, and his aides 5 aides who waited by the door followed. He turned to watch the door close, just catching a glimpse of Jergeral's transformation just starting. He started walking down the corridor with his guards in front and his aides behind him. He had a rather displeased look on his face, his boss was fighting for his life and wanted to make those who were responsible pay. The Hyper-Zoanoids looked down connecting corridors as the 7 of them walked down the main corridor to the elevator to take him to his office.

Armand: Launch a full investigation immediately. I want to know EXACTLY what happened to Chronos Burlington.

Aide: Yes Director.

Armand: Inform all regional branches that being the closest branch we have assumed complete authority over the investigation, on orders of Jergeral himself.

Aide 5: Yes Director.

Armand: Look into the unsanctioned attack on that Clinton County High School. I want to know if they are connected or not, and how!

Aide 2: Yes Director.

Armand: I also want Optimization and Research and Development research into newer more powerful Zoanoids.

Aide 4: I shall proceed with the order.

By now Armond reached the elevator on the level. The 2 Hyper-Zoanoids stopped and stood at attention at the entrance it waiting for him to get on. His aides stopped just feet behind him waiting for the order to do their tasks.

Armand: Lastly, Initiate Defense Protocol-2353. I want to be ready if trouble followed our lord here. While you are at it I want a revamp of all security systems, procedures & protocols for the Montreal Branch and responding Optimization Plants once we learn the cause of what happened.

Aide 3: As you wish Director.

Armand stepped into the elevator and hit a button to go to the floor in which his office is located. His Hyper-Zoanoid guard was about to step on but he held his hand out shaking his head. The senior Hyper-Zoanoid was about to say something but Armand held a finger up shutting him up and pointed down the hall.

Armand: No, your job is to protect that Optimization Chamber. Our lord Jergeral is in a weakened state. He needs protection. I have to contact the rest of the Canadian Directors and inform them of what's transpired. Something I don't need protection for.

The senior Hyper nodded and led his subordinate back to the chamber. As they went back towards the chamber holding the Zoalord, Armand gave them a serious look to their backs before the transparent doors shut and the circular locking mechanism turned locking the doors. The elevator lurched a little as it started to rise up the shaft. He turned around as the elevator rose out of part of the building overlooking the city of Montreal.


	4. Part 3: Awakening

**Burlington Vermont 8:43 pm:**

With reports of Jergeral now recovering in an optimization tank, the Cleaning Crews started recovering Classified Chronos secrets while engineering crews continued their assessments and inspections of the devastated building. Teams started splitting up to also search for survivors. Survivors were plentiful in levels below Level15 all the way down to Sublevel-30. From Level 15 up to 22, there were sparse casualties, but there were wounded with severe to critical injuries. The rest of the building suffered HIGH casualties.

Four teams of Cleaners set to secure the Research And Development department which was no surprise was covered in blood, viscera, and bodies. Two teams went to find the main computer server of the level to piece together what happened and recover it. The other 2 teams proceeded to search for survivors. They themselves split up to continue their search.

One team came across a sealed bulkhead door that looked like it was punched by something powerful. There were multiple impact dents and a massive hole in the center of the door. The Cleaners looked at it for a couple seconds before proceeding into the connecting room. The rooms were dark as if something happened that even the backup generators couldn't activate.

Through the help of their lights and night vision goggles, they found the corpses of 2 scientists. One whose head was slammed into the door the remnants of his head still adhering to the door. The other scientist looked like he was attacked and ran through by a spiked instrument. The Cleaner motioned to the Medic and assistant to check them. The rest of them went deeper into the room finding it empty. The Engineer went to work to try and bring power to the rooms as the person on point went to the Medics. He motioned to his other cleaners to continue the search for survivors.

He walked over the medic and their assistant. He saw the assistant motion to the face of the one scientist who had a face of astonishment and no defensive wounds of any kind. He saw the lead medic looking and feeling the other scientist's hands.

Cleaner: Well?

Assistant: This man as you can see has no defensive wounds what so ever. It is like he saw something amazing and went to look at it before getting killed.

Cleaner: What about that one?!

Medic: He has broken hands and well the obvious crushed head. I suspect he saw something thing that scared the hell out of him and was beating on the door to get out.

Cleaner: But what is it they were researching?

Medic: I don't know, but Ramirez and McArthur didn't stand a chance against whatever it was. There is nothing we can do for these 2 souls. I hope what they were researching was well worth it.

Cleaner: Stowe it. We ALL swore allegiance to Chronos, and we all know the risk of such allegiance.

Medic: Orders?

Cleaner: Go search for survivors. I will remain with the engineer and find out what happened when the power comes on.

Medic: Yes sir.

The Medic and the assistant got up and left the room. He looked over to the engineer at the other side of the research room with panels from the wall out revealing the conduits to the panels. The flashes of his utensils was a sign he was still trying to get the power back. He signed taking his helmet off and grabbed the ridge of his nose.

 **Keeseville NY:**

Victoria snapped awake and looked for Buddy immediately in her confused groggy haze. She started to sit up but felt some weight on her midsection. She looked down and saw a mess of disheveled raven black hair with the ever faint hints of red in it. His head was resting soundly on her stomach and his hands on her sides. She smiled and started stroking that horrific mess, causing him to squeeze her a little too tight and groan.

She watched his face watching it flinch as if he was having a headache or a nightmare. Sighing since there was little that she could do, she continued to stroke his mess of hair. She reached for her nightstand grabbing a brush and started to delicately brush a spot of his hair behind his right ear. She replaced her hair brush and started braiding the nicely brushed hair. Stopping only briefly when he squeezed her again moaning in his sleep. She snapped her head up during one braid when there were a couple taps on her door which proceeded to open slowly. She saw her sister and his sister in the doorway.

June softly: See? She is working his magic on him.

Rachel looked a little upset. So Victoria closed her eyes, thinking something and slowly opened them. She saw her sister nod.

June softly: She said "He is either having a headache or a nightmare. Don't worry I am taking good care of him."

Rachel looked at the 2 lovebirds, one awake the other asleep and could see the effect she had on her younger brother. Knowing when she was defeated Rachel nodded and both she and June went back to the living room area. But before leaving her sight, June looked at her sister one last time and nodded. SHe proceeded to close the door but left it cracked. Victoria then went back to braiding his hair. Wondering what it was he was dreaming when his flinched again.

 **Montreal Canada 9:56 pm:**

Armand was standing outside a briefing room he could hear nearly 55 other agitated people in the room waiting for an explanation of why they were here at this time of night. His aide was briefing him about the situation in Burlington. He was handed a computer like pad device that had security footage of 2 possible points of origin. But he showed the most in the Research point of origin.

He and his aide walked back to his super-suite of an office dictating what he wanted to be done to the evidence on the destruction of the Burlington Branch. He also wanted footage of Jergeral in his weak state dictating he wanted Armand to lead the investigation. He looked at the security footage of the hall. He saw the Director of the Albany Branch a Daniel Sanchez. A rather attractive businessman type of person with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He stood at about 5'10" and was approximately 220 pounds.

He saw his Northern New York counterpart David Braschi. He was in charge of all the processing plants throughout all of Clinton County New York including Plattsburgh. He stood at 5'5" weighing about 150. He was a bald skinny man with brown eyes. He was also a shrewd man like himself. Armand noticed he was sweating profusely as if he was in hot water, something which could give him ammo for assuming complete control over the situation.

The Concord Director wasn't as important to him as the Plattsburgh and Albany Directors. But what did unnerve him a little was HE was here, the recently appointed Commander in Chief of Chronos! He didn't have time to learn his name because of the recent 24 hours and the fact that the Prime Director of the Canadian Branches was the only one authorized to deal with his US counterpart. Armand took a couple minutes to study his mannerisms and appearance. Of all of his Counterpart directors, the Commander was the most agitated.

His personal aide came back to his office handing him the altered information he wanted to present to his fellow directors. He looked it over once and then again to make sure everything was sound. He smirked at the security monitor before getting up from his oversized desk. He knew Albany, Plattsburgh, Concord, even the Commander himself was divvying for command over the investigation and the situation itself.

The Conference room itself was located on the 30th floor with a breathtaking view of the city. It had a sold 730 inch Ipe wood desk with rectangular slots where for each director with a solid gold name holder lined with a silver border with each director's name. They also had a small scanner that would respond to each individual's thumbprint, a microphone to speak into, and a little roller ball. The directors each sat in a high-end executive chair specially designed, ordered, and shipped from China.

Armand: Time to make a bunch of people unhappy.

 _There was an echoing sound of liquid sloshing around in the hazy fog. A black shadow figure could be seen in the thickest spot of the fog in a fetal kneeling position. It rocked a little on its knees before rising up to its feet. The fog started to dissipate revealing a nude long haired man, neither braided or pulled back in a ponytail, with his head pointing down. His head rose slowly and proceeded to open his eyes which flashed pink then went to an almost blood red color._

 _All over his body, the colors corresponding to a different form started to show up; black, grey, midnight blue, and red. Seconds later the man himself was transformed into an armored being. It looked around in which there was a blinding flash of light emitted from its forehead._

 _The vision through blood red eyes shows scientists being brutally slaughtered. The vision also showed monsters coming to fight but also ending up slaughtered. It also showed armored hands breaking through various sections of a building._

 _The last thing the vision showed was a fight with a massive humanoid figure. More human than the previous monsters shown. Both can be seen launching a volley of unsuccessful attacks to the point in which a massive energy ball was charging. Everything started to violently shake and a faint voice could be heard. Darkness started to fade in and a pair of 2 more blood red menacing glowing eyes to a figure hidden in the darkness could be seen. Seconds later there was a bright blinding flash briefly illuminating the figure behind the humanoid, revealing a Guyver like appearance but with shoulder blocks and a more menacing form before being engulfed in whiteness. The voice started to get louder in the blinding whiteness._

 _Voice: BUDDY!_

His eyes slowly opened, his vision a bit blurry but he had her strawberry blond hair to focus on. He groaned at the light from the hallway and the moonlight bleeding in through the window aggravating his eyes. He squinted as his vision fully came back seeing Victoria straddling him with a worried look on her face.

He moved to get up to which Victoria got off him and helped him sit up, sitting on her knees. His hand hot as if he was burned by something and saw something scared the hell out of him. He looked around and saw both June and Rachel in the doorway with worried looks on their faces. He yawned like a wolf and rubbed his eyes. She grabbed his still trembling hands.

Bud groggily: Sorry was I snoring?

Victoria: No, you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?

Bud: Never better. Was it the bunny dream?

Victoria: BUDDY, I am being serious. Are you okay?

Bud: What?! You know how cute bunnies scare me. Especially pink fluffy ones.

Rachel smirked and motioned too June to leave the lovebirds to their thing. Both lovebirds watched the 2 women leave Victoria's room in which Victoria continued to grill him on questions while also chewing him a new one for scaring the living hell out of her. Victoria let up and pulled him up to her giving him a tight hug nearly crying her heart out to her wolf.

With him up and apparently still has the same sense of humor he has always had, Rachel sat down calling her fiance down in Pennsylvania, informing him she will stay another day to make sure Bud was really okay. She then passed right out due to lack of sleep. June went about setting things up around the table for when Bud and Victoria eventually came out of her room.

Eventually, the 2 lovebirds came out of Victoria's room, Bud winced a little from the light grabbing his temple region on this left side. Victoria cocked her head forward a little as of to ask him if he was alright. He simply smiled and told her he was fine, that it was a slight headache. Victoria placed her hand on the meat of his back and helped him to the kitchen. June smiled warmly as he and her sister sat down and rested an arm on his arm while holding his hand. June started digging through the refrigerator and pulled out a lot of Chinese food in which Rachel had ordered to be their supper.

 **Montreal Canada:**

Voice: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! THE BURLINGTON BRANCH WAS PART OF THE US BRANCHES! WE SHOULD HAVE CONTROL OVER THE INVESTIGATION!

The briefing room erupted in chaotic yelling between the directors. All except Canada's Prime Director. Armand, and the Commander in Chief. The one doing most of the yelling was the director of the Albany Branch.

Armand: Gentlemen, no need to yell. We can settle this reasonably.

Daniel: BUT MY BRANCH IS THE MOST ADVANCED AND THE MOST POWERFUL IN THE REGION!

Armand: Yes, but it took your troops the longest to reach Burlington. If it weren't for the combined effort of both the Plattsburgh Processing Plants and my branch the ACTF would have stolen many secrets.

Daniel was about to say something else until the Commander in Chief raised his hand, effectively shutting up any opposition.

Commander in Chief: On whose authority are you to assume command?

Armand smirked and hit a button showing a live feed Zoalord in an optimization tank receiving medical care. Seconds later a recording of the Director of the Burlington Branch popped up with the audio clear as day giving Armand control of task of investigating the Branch's destruction along with investigating an unsanctioned attack on a Northern NY local high school. They watched Armand leave the recording and then the transformation of Johnathan Burr into the Zoalord Jergeral. He looked smugly at Daniel and briefly at the Commander and only to drop it a couple seconds later.

Armand: It was Lord Jergeral aka Jonathan Burr's orders.

Being the order came from the Forefather of the Zoalords, there was nothing the Commander could do about it. Even though much of his past was just as mysterious as the Supreme Ruler of Chronos, it was no consequence that e was to be treated with the utmost urgency. His orders were to be followed until he felt you completed your task.

Commander: I see. Looks like all our hands are tied. But make no mistake, if Jergeral's well being becomes endangered in his condition I will personally see to it you receive a fate worse than death.

Armand: With ALL due respect… Commander, your threats mean nothing when it comes to Lord Jergeral or his well being. His well being is on the minds of the Security team guarding him to the army of Lab Techs and Doctors taking care of him. Besides, HE will have final say in what will be done, NOT you.

The Commander shot him a glare to which Armand smirked internally. He knew that mentioning Jergeral had final say ruffled his craw up. The 2 men stared at each other for a couple seconds before Armand looked at his fellow Directors.

Armand: Now shall we continue.

The men around the table all agreed. The aide stood by a podium in which there was a touchscreen tablet none of the directors could see. He started typing causing the room to dim, as a holographic interior of the Burlington Branch was projected from the ceiling. The aide also hit a couple more buttons causing blast shields to lower, to ensure their protection and privacy, but also to ensure Classified material remained classified.

At each director's location, a monitor screen 9.29 x 13.39 x 0.7 inches rose vertically or flipped open slowly out of the table. Some with holographic keypads, some with touchscreen capabilities. The Directors signed into each microcomputer at their locations and accessed the document in which the aide was about to give.

Armand: First tell us the damage done.

Aide: At current estimate, about 3540 Chronos employees were killed in the ACTF assault on the Burlington Branch. Approximately 542 survivors were found ranging from no injuries to critical to fatal injuries. It is estimated that the assault started between 2 am and 2:30 am and concluded just before 5 am...

There was a murmur going through the conference room. The director of the Vancouver Branch, an Ivan Martin turned in his chair to face Armand.

Ivan: How many assailants?

Armand: Our Cleaners are still trying to determine the extent, but they suspect there were about 6 there were about 6 to 10. 3 of them wearing some sort of mechanized suits.

The Commander looked up from his monitor from the mentioning of "mechanized suits." He leaned back in his chair resting his elbows on the arms of it, intertwining his fingers. Knowing what was meant by mechanized suits, interest piqued he started to pay more attention. Armand noticed this the most since nothing interested the Commander unless it had to do with intense power or a serious fuck up

Ottawa Director: What would cause such a blatant attack.

The aide typed a few buttons pulling up a security footage still of a small 2 layered object lying in a glass case. It was covered in some blood DNA from beneath it. There was also tendril-like cords running underneath the object.

Aide: Our Cleaners suspect that the Burlington Branch came into possession this object. We currently don't know what it is, or how Burlington came across it.

Armand: What we do understand is that there was a communication between him Director David Braschi approximately an hour before Defense Protocols 3245 was initiated.

Braschi: Yes, he was concerned about a non-sanctioned attack on a high school.

Armand: Non-Sanctioned?

Braschi: Yes. In early May he authorized an assault on a local High School because there were students there who had been researching Chronos and were possibly planning to take the information to the news.

Armand: I remember that it was first deemed a riot and then faulty Boilers that devastated the school. I believe it was a Beekmantown Central School.

Braschi: That is correct. But yesterday there was a massive explosion at another local High School.

David typed a few buttons in which surveillance footage stills pulled up Northern Adirondack Central School in various positions. There were stills of Agents investigating were interviewing students.

Braschi: We suspect that there was a person of great importance was in the room. Whether they are alive or not we cant determine.

Armand: Who was the person?

Braschi: We don't know, but our Agents were able to determine that person was female, redhead, about 16 maybe 17 years of age. They did some further digging and found out that there are about 15 who fit this description who are currently enrolled at the school and another 20 displaced by the destruction of Beekmantown Central School.

Armand: Hmmm, continue the investigation find out who has not returned to classes. It may develop into a connection between the attack on both schools and Burlington.

Braschi: Of course.

The conference continued for a couple more hours. Armand briefed the Directors on all the information he had before starting. Eyewitness accounts from some of the survivors. The failure of Final Defensive Protocol X0019-C. Pretty much everything he knew. After the conference concluded Armand asked David Braschi. The 2 Directors went to his office and continued to talk about what had been happening not just in Plattsburgh, but all of Northern NY.

Armand's office was rather large and looked like it could have fit the conference in it. The office was rather spacious and luxurious. It had only one entrance with three 6' by 8' windows and a single wrap-around window which started after the last window on each side of the office that went to his desk. There were 2 bookcases that stood 2' up and went the length of the windows on the left side of the room when you entered the office. Just the view of Montreal was breathtaking. Braschi could just barely make out the dot for Clinton Community College with his naked eye.

On the right wall when you enter were parchments in a hermetically sealed case from ancient dead civilization that died around the time of 23,000 BC. Depicting the rise of "demons" and fall of the "Gods" and their "Angels." On the parchment was also a written language which had been dead just as long. There were 2 ceiling mood spotlights pointing at the parchment. In front of the sealed case was a book stand in which an ancient book was open.

Towards the rear were holographic statue projections of previous directors with 2 plants on each end. There was a massive desk in which it looked as if it could fit nearly 20 people around it with an executive chair behind it and 2 standard chairs in front.

Eventually, the 2 men found themselves in front of Jergeral in his optimization tank. His face flinched as if he were having a nightmare or spasms. David looked at Armand nodding as of he understood why the 2 of them were there, it was a warning that both Directors were possibly in over their heads and that their careers would be over if they messed up in the littlest detail.

Braschi: I understand…

The 2 men through their conversations on what had been happening between Plattsburgh and Burlington found themselves in the lower Sublevels where the classified research and development can do so in complete and utter isolation. They were greeted by a Holographic projection of the same Chronos Corporation Spokesman that harassed the cleaners and soldiers at the Burlington Branch. Armand sighed in disgust.

Armand: I hate these bloody things…

Spokesman: Here at the Advanced Research and Development Complex we attract the brightest minds to further the Zoanoid Project by strengthening existing and creating gene pools. Designing newer weapons and equipment for our troops, to studying newer technologies to be the bastion of Mankind!

Both men walked by the projection which disappeared after it stopped talking. About 30 minutes later it appeared again as 2 lab technicians walked by discussing plans for newer Hyper-Zoanoids. The projection looked to his left slightly, he raises his arm and clenched a fist and looked at the ceiling as if staring into space.

Spokesman: Optimizing Mankind… For a brighter future!

The 2 Men found themselves in front of a Heavily fortified bunker normally used for testing out not just the prototype Laser Rifles and Pistols the Higher up soldiers are assigned, but projectile weapons and their effects on Zoanoids. The walls were riddled with scorch marks and bullet impact craters. It had a small glass case with a small cylindrical object surrounded by liquid nitrogen gas to keep it cold. It had char marks and blood stains all over it, which started to flake off due to the cold temperatures. Hoping to keep the object dormant with the cold temperatures in the box. But how does one keep something that can function in the coldness of space cold? They walked into the bunker which had a makeshift lab and 4 scientists monitoring the object. The head scientist walked to them welcoming them.

Armand: So what do we have?

Lab Tech: We have been studying the Medallian extensively over the past group of hours and we are absolutely in awe of it.

Armand: I ordered you to study and observe it not get your lab coats excited.

Lab Tech: You misunderstand Director Pichette. We have been studying it extensively. We delicately extracted a material sample of the Medalian and cross-referenced it to every material we have in our database.

He used an arm to motion the 2 Directors to the setup console in which another lab tech was running another material analysis again. Again landing on samples gathered from Chronos LA dated 1991, 2 different samples from Utah dated 1994. Braschi looked hard at the samples hard and noticed that of the 3 samples gathered it closely matched the sample from 1991 and one form 1994.

Lab Tech: Classified and Unclassified materials and these 3 are what it pulls up. Nothing on Earth accept these 3 samples match.

Armand: What?!

Lab Tech: But that is not what is astonishing us.

Armand: What is then.

The Lab Tech motioned his arm for the directors to follow him to the case. As they got close they could feel the temperature change. They saw one assistant walk away with a thermometer reading -335° and dropping. They got up close and saw the Medallion up close and personal.

Armand: And?!

Lab Tech: Look at the barbs on the tendrils and under the medallion itself.

Braschi noticed it first. Armand annoyed looked down and couldn't understand what he was looking at.

Armand: I….. is that organic material?

Lab Tech: YES! We froze it in Liquid Nitrogen to suspend it in animation but it appears to have started to regrow organic material that was not there when delivered to us.

Armand: That's impossible!

Lab Tech: That's not all of it either. We tested the organic material against all known employees of the Burlington Branch and it matched Sregal's DNA Profile. Director, what exactly are we dealing with?

As if responding to the name Sregal the medallion started flashing making a metallic pulsating sound. Startling everyone he ordered the scientists to observe the object as it continued to release a metallic pulsating sound as it flashed on and off. He also ordered a squad of Hyper-Zoanoids to stand guard outside for extra measures. Armand and Braschi then left the bunker as quickly as possible, something didn't sit right with him watching the object flash.

 **5 Hours later:**

 _Voice: What is it that is calling me…._

 _A nude blonde haired man could be seen floating in utter darkness with his eyes closed. There was an explosion of light which caused him to instinctively cover his face as he squinted his eyes at the light. His eyes slowly adjusting as he continued to float in the void._

 _Now that he could see he could now go in the direction that he was being called to, away from the light. As he got closer the silhouette of a glowing on his forehead. As he got closer and closer the call got greater and greater. The darkness in front of him started to disappear and the bright light behind him started to get brighter and brighter._

 _Eventually, the darkness disappeared revealing a mountain range. One that was familiar to him, too familiar at that. It became obvious where he was as he descended over a pond that appeared black as death itself! It was the Gerlachovský štít of the Carpathian Mountains! But why was he being called here?_

 _He descended into darkness again as his body entered the mountain as if it were never really there. But within the darkness, he saw a faint light reacting to his presence there. He was drawn even further and further towards the faint light which kept slinking away from him. Just as he was about to give up on it he heard a metallic pulsing sound as it started flashing. He tried even harder to get close to touch it to see what it was but the closest he got made the item as big as a golf ball. It continued to flash and emit a metallic pulsating noise._

Head Lab Tech: Whats happening?

Assistant 1: It seems that he is waking up!

In the Optimization, the Lab Techs tending to Jergeral started to scurry around at the signs of the Zoalord's vitals. They were approaching the necessary cut off to regain consciousness over the induced coma they needed to put him in. His Zoacrystal started to pulsate then remain glowing causing a stir in the regenerative solution he was floating in.

At first, the bubbles were light, but as the intensity of his crystal glowed along with his regenerated Gravity Points, the solution responded. Almost covering his body to the point that all one could see of the Zoalord was his glowing crystal and points and the general outline of his Zoalord form. After a few more seconds even the outline of his form couldn't be seen.

Approximately 45 seconds later the bubbles started to dissipate from the bottom to top slowly revealing a nude man floating in the tank with an electrode on each side of his temples, trapezoids, shoulders, ribs, forearms, hips, inner thighs, calves, and pelvic almost abdominal region. His Zoacrystal stopped glowing and slinked back into his head so that the normal proportions were visible.

The Head Lab Teck and Doctor looked at his vitals which were all 100%. Jergeral looked so peaceful as if he were a baby in the womb. His blonde hair floating every direction it could. The lab tech ordered an assistant to do some last minute Vitals check and time of the purge initiation.

Head Lab Tech: Begin the purge!

The assistants started the purging process. One typed at the medical console turning the vitals reading electrodes off. Some lab techs fetched some spandex like shorts and a towel. Another lab tech typed some keys on a console to flush the green solution out of the bottom of the tank which slowly lowered the Zoalord down to the standing platform. His wet hair clung to his body as the solution was now down to mid-pecks and continued to flush rapidly.

Jergeral started taking some breaths as the last of the liquid drained out, his head pointing down slightly. He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. He looked around quickly seeing wires connected to electrodes on his body and the at the lab techs were in the process of purging the tank.

Head Lab Tech: Disengage safety locks.

THere were some metallic clanking noises and soft hiss above and underneath the Zoalord. However, he showed no emotion to the noises. In the span of his Deca-Billion lifetime, he has gone through thousands of optimizations. Even though he has felt the coldness of space during the great wars of times forgotten, goosebumps riddled his body in the tank.

He saw two nurses walk to the roller step stools and wheel them to the tank. The tech who went and got the extra large towel had a nurse grab an end of the towel and hold it up to waist level for when the Zoalord got out to get dressed. The tech and nurse turned to face away from the Zoalord, to give him privacy.

Head Lab Tech: Disengage Tank locks and lower the tank.

Another lab tech typed some buttons causing the glass tank to shift clanking against the stopping lock and slowly lowered down into the Optimization Tank base. The 2 large yellow lights flashing yellow as it slowly lowered, telling the technicians to exercise caution. As the tank lowered into the base the walked onto the top step.

Head Lab Tech: In form Armand, Lord Jergeral has awakened.

The two Hyper-Zoanoids walked in sensing a Zoalord and automatically kneeled just inside the door. He looked at the Hyper-Zoanoids read their minds for why they were there. He looked to the Head Lab Tech who had his right hand over his left peck and head down as a sign of complete obedience to the Zoalord. Still nude to the world, he walked down the step stool for getting in and out of the tanks.

Jergeral: I demand a status report!


	5. Part 4: Isolation

**Montreal Canada July 9th, 2000**  
Upon his revival, Jergeral was made Director Pro Tem of the Montreal Branch by Armand. He was wearing a 3000 dollar charcoal grey suit with a red ascot made of the rarest silk in the world. On his right breast was a broach made of solid gold and silver with a precious and even rarer red 627.60-carat diamond. He was wearing sunglasses hiding his black sclera and red iris cat-slitted eyes.

Jergeral sat at Armand's executive desk overlooking all of Montreal, admiring the view. Flanking his right was Sregal wearing an all black combatant suit with the only markings on it an orangeish-yellow pentagon shape in the middle of the chest and white stripes running up his body from this combat suits. Flanking his left was Armand himself. Listening to his aide as he started giving the Zoalord a detailed report on the destruction of his former branch. He slowly turned to face the aide in Armand's chair.

There were 3 holographic display screens on the desk. One screen had was titled "Damage Assessment" with "Base Casualties, Facility Damage, Attack Origins, Threat Levels" displayed and a topographical map of the former branch with collateral damage from the attack highlighted.

The central holographic display showed the devastated exterior of the Burlington Branch with highlights and arrows leading to the damage. 60 seconds later the display switched to a cutaway of the interior of the building. With hundreds of arrows leading to the devastation. The aide typed some buttons on his little computer pad which allowed the hologram to circle the critically devastated areas and then project them as a holographic zoom bubble next to the projected building.

Aide: Of a total populous count of the Burlington Branch and surrounding area, Approximately 3,647 Chronos Members and local civilians are presumed deceased. The total amount of Zoanoids cannot be determined until we can obtain ever blood spatter sample in the building to determine their race.

The Aide typed some buttons on his pad. The Zoalord, Sregal, and Armand looked at the Holographic display to the left. The Zoalord sighed disgruntedly glaring as the scope of the devastation popped up. He clasped his hands, fingers intertwining placing his head on his hands resting his chin on his thumbs.

The third left holographic screen reading "Investigative Scan Reports: Accessing Main Database:" Underneath it read "Total Casualties" with 6 different columns appearing with names under each column. Base Casualties was red, Survivors were blue, MIA was orange, Injured were yellow with red underlines under the names were the critically injured or those not expected to survive. Civilian Injured was designated by pink text and civilian casualties were designated by maroon.

Aide: More then 65% of the base is structurally unsound. According to sat-com projections, it estimates that the damage is closer 70%. Meaning the level threat of the branch collapsing and causing further casualties and collateral damage is severe.

The aide typed some more buttons. Pulling up the holographic zoom bubbles of the Science lab and lobby. Three videos popped also popped up as the aide typed some buttons. One video was of the scientists studying the captured Control Medal. They seemed excited about something but when the camera focused on the Control medal there was a flare like flash from it causing the feed to go to static. A second video feed came from one of the cleaners body cameras as they entered a door that looked like something powerful forced its way through, on the inside the science lab was empty except the corpses of the scientists of the previous video and no Control Medal.

The other feed was of two Guyver armored women approaching the receptionist desk One Pink and brown and the other Black, Purple, and green. There was some dialogue exchanged and the darker armored Female Guyver opened one of her chest-plates and in cold blood killed the receptionist before she split up with the other female Guyver.

Aide: The attack origin has been declared multiple, due to the fact we weren't able to determine when the Lab was attacked. But it is clear that these multiple assailants were working as one unit. My guess is that as the assault started in the reception hall they somehow contacted whatever it was in the Science Lab causing it to turn on and go berzerk.

Jergeral: What is the cover story?

Aide: An extremist Anti-Technology Cult based out of New Hampshire tried seizing control and tried destroying the building.

Jergeral: What of the unauthorized attack?

Aide: Our investigators are still looking into to it. But upon initial review, we have learned that 2 females went missing around the time of the incident.

Armand: Who?

Aide: A Victoria Lynn-Meri… Joneston and her sister June Anne. These two students are at the top of their respective classes.

The aide tapped some buttons on his tablet-like device pulling up yearbook photos of both girls. The 3 men were blown away by the beauty the sisters had, especially the Strawberry blonde girl. But Jergeral was more focused on the strawberry blonde Victoria. He glared at her picture squinting as if he has seen her before.

Armand: Why are we looking at these unassuming girls?

Aide: What is it, Lord?

Jergeral: I have seen this girl before. Three times!

Sregal: I have too during the aftermath of the school battle. She caught that Hunter-Guyver and show him, disgusting affection.

Jergeral softly: A mate….

The aide made some notes on his tablet as Armand looked at the picture of the girl.

Armand: A girlfriend. But what makes her so special?

Aide: We are trying to determine why, but there was an Agent's report of someone who was researching the events of LA and having an argument with a girl fitting the description of the redhead in the picture.

Jergeral: Start investigating the girl. I want to know EVERYTHING about her for when I start planning my response. Speaking of mates, where is DeGora?

Aide: As far as we know, she is still on assignment at Arizona, at least until December.

Jergeral: Inform her I require a status report immediately.

Aide: Yes lord.

Armand: And how shall we start your response, my lord?

Jergeral smiled rather sadistically.

Jergeral: We start tearing apart his world with his beacon of hope...

 **Plattsburgh NY, July 10th 2000**  
Bud reported to Seton Catholic School for Summer School. Something he wasn't really looking forward to. But with Beekmantown being nearly destroyed, partially by his hands, he had to make up the classes that he was forced to miss with the "riot" that happened at BCS. But it wasn't all bad, because he was introduced to players on a local Iroquois Box Lacrosse team. The Ganienkah Gunners, a team he watched, not because it was a local team based in the town where she lived but because it gave him time to be with Victoria.

He even got to train a little with the lacrosse team as an attackman during their practices. Something that made Victoria anxious whenever he stepped into the arena with muscular men almost 3 times his size. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw him get hit and cut open with a hickory lacrosse stick across the bridge of his nose during his first practice going for the ball. She saw blood go all over one of his white Godzilla shirts with him reaching to feel the cut and say something to the player who accidentally hit him to start laughing.

The team trainer walked him over to the team bench and proceeded to look at his cut said he may have to get stitches, but put on some butterfly adhesive strips and told him to go sit. When he was able to get to sit with her she kept fussing about it, which embarrassed him in front of not just his father but the lacrosse players. But he was her wolf, she didn't care how embarrassed he got, or how frustrated he got with her trying to look at it. She did notice he had a small scratch on his forehead and placed a kiss on his forehead. They held his hand during the rest of the team's practice. At the end when he decided to go to the hospital the team gave him a home jersey for being such a good sport about getting hit in the face.

 **Middle of September 2000:**  
However, things were not as peaceful as they once were between the 2 love birds. Since his regeneration, Victoria started to notice a change in Buddy. He was getting more and more reckless with his life even as a Guyver. Every time he used his Guyver he was getting stronger, more powerful, and more ruthless with each new ability he uncovered during their sparring matches, and when the armor retracted he'd have extreme crippling headaches which he made the comment that it felt like sharp needles were digging through his brain.

Some of these headaches would last only minutes some for hours. Some so extreme that he would get a blank look on his face as his body would tremble that his Guyver organisms on his neck would pump up and down. But what he and Victoria didn't know was that his Control Medal was the cause of his pain. Each of the tendrils was branching out, sending out barbed ganglions deeper into his brain. After each episode, if someone were around him he would snap at them if they looked at him wrong or asked him the slightest question.

It was getting to the point that he would snap at anyone who looked, spoke, or breathed on him wrong. Even Victoria wasn't safe from these outbursts and started to fear the one person who was her boulder in a raging river. She turned to the second best person who knew him as well as she did. But that ended, blowing up in her face horribly.

Angry Male Voice: What is it you want from me?!

Female Voice: Buddy calm down.

Bud: No Vicki!

Male Voice: Bud, stop!

Bud: Stay out of this Joe!

He had caught Victoria talking to Joe about their personal life. It was mostly focused on post-regeneration life. He had become more reclusive to himself and refused to talk to anyone. There were times Victoria had to hunt him down which most of the time he couldn't be found, and when she was able to find him, it was no picnic to be around him either.

Victoria: Will you calm down? Please!

Bud: How am I suppose to be calm when the one who I love is talking behind my back to someone who has also wanted her?

Joe: Bud, we are trying to help you!

Bud: Help? HELP?! When have you ever wanted to help? You and the other pathetic "Vortek-Guyvers" have done nothing but treat me like I was the enemy!-

Victoria: Buddy please stop!

Bud: You know how much that hurt?! That my own friends, people who are supposed to have my back treat me like I was the threat? And you!

Victoria: What did I do?

Bud: You don't think I've noticed how you've been looking at me lately?! Now that the "NEW CAR" smell has worn off! You don't think I've heard about the things you've said?! About how since my regeneration you don't think I am truly capable of love because I am a clone of my former self!

Victoria: That's...

Bud: What? Not the truth?!

Victoria: Buddy, shut up and listen! You've been shutting me out, shutting out others who are close to you, when you promised me you wouldn't do that! I came to the one person who knows you just as much as I do to ask for advice!

Bud: Because how am I suppose to tell the ones I love that the boy they knew is dead?! That I am a mere echo of what he was! How would ANY OF YOU even begin to understand the hell I've been through or try to help?!

Victoria: We can't because you won't talk to us! You have become too unapproachable!

Bud: You want to help? I mean really help? STOP PRYING! You're holding me back with your constant "trying to get me to open up."

Victoria: I'm…. Am I holding you back? Really? IM HOLDING YOU BACK?!

Victoria instantly had a look of pain, rage, and sorrow all rolled into one. She closed and clenched a tight fist causing sparks to dance from her hands. Seeing this Joe started to back away from her.

Victoria coldly: Fuck you! If anyone is holding you back it's yourself! So don't try to blame me for my shortcomings! If anything you are holding me back!

Bud: My shortcomings?! You knew what I was when you found me fighting that Zoanoid at that recreation park near my school! I told you I didn't want you involved from that very moment! But who was it that was so determined to find me after I took off?! Who was it that was so god damned determined to keep us together! Hell who was it that watched over me recuperating after a huge battle?! I sure as hell didn't force you to do either! So don't you dare put that "if anything you are holding me back" horse shit on me when you decided to stay with the "freak of destruction" like me!

Victoria: When the fuck did I ever called you that?!

Bud: I've seen it every day since July! You know how much that hurts when you pretty much decided for better or worse! You know what...

With that Bud's armor reappeared, his head armor slowly covered his rageful and pain filled face. He saw the hurt and rageful look on Victoria's face. His brother friend Joe, in his Vortek-Guyver, readied for an attack, even eased Victoria behind him.

Bud: I am done with this conversation.

He lowered his head to look at his gravity orb which made a metallic squelching like sound and started to float. He shot his head back up to the sky.

Victoria: Where are you going?!

Bud: Why do you care?!

With that Guyver-IV flew away from them standing there. When he reached 300 feet in the air he took off at his max speed causing a small sonic boom. Joe turned around to see Victoria on the verge of breaking down. She quickly turned around to face away from him. He reached out towards her.

Joe: I'll try to talk some sense to him when he has calmed down.

He could see that she was trembling from their little blow-up. But what he couldn't see was that she had tears streaming down her face.

Joe: Vi…

She turned around quickly making an arm motion to bat his away but ended up sending him almost 10 feet backward. Startling Joe a bit being she never touched him. He noticed the hand she used to swipe at him had tendrils of steam rising.

Victoria: NO! Just leave me alone! All I wanted to do was help him and I can't even do that! I cant take this anymore…. I cant take dealing with you Guyvers any more!

Victoria stormed off sobbing her soul out, leaving Joe standing there. He sighed deeply and started walking in another direction. He was talking as if filling a ghost in on the situation but was actually saying the same things he was telepathically telling another Vortek. He was to busy to pay attention to the woods around him to notice a dark shadow watching him.

Voice: What is it, my lord?

Jergeral opened his eyes slowly with a smile on his face. He looked at Armand as his Zoacrystal stopped glowing. He got up from his chair and walked to the window overlooking Montreal. Even though this was not his branch, he was growing attached to the Montreal skyline.

Armand: My lord?

Jergeral: It seems the target is isolating himself.

Armand: Should we attack?

Jergeral: No. We let him continue to isolate himself. He still has those 2 wretched Female-Guyvers as allies. When he no longer has them to rely on we will attack.

Jergeral went back to the chair and sat down slowly.

Jergeral: How goes the recent batches of optimizations?

Armand's Aide: Excellent lord. There have been a few setbacks but based on the information you provided we should be able to remedy the situation.

Armand: That just leaves the aftermath, my lord. How are we supposed to prevent him from regenerating and causing another incident that befell your branch?

Jergeral: We cant fully prevent such an occurrence. All we can do is have our forces ready for when he does regenerate.

Armand's Aide: Should we upload our data to the main Chronos Server then? The Commander in Chief will want to know how our progress is going.

Jergeral: No, if he is so interested in what we are doing he can come seek me out personally, and even then I will give him nothing.

Armand's Aide: Would you like to inspect the Optimizations?

Jergeral: I would like to do so.

Armand's Aide: If you would follow me, please.

The Zoalord got up as Armand's Aide motioned to the door. Armand and the Zoalord follow the aide into the main office reception. Four workstations were visible with receptionists talking to potential hires. Across from them was a waiting area in which there were four more hires waiting to be interviewed.

Jergeral walked past the human receptionist who looked the Zoalord over. He had a sort of aura which demanded their utmost attention whether it was because he was their absolute superior boss in the branch or whether they wanted to jump his bones, mainly because he's one of the younger looking Zoalords. He walked past them not even looking at them to the bulkhead like blast shudders leading to the main elevator hall.

There were various holographic displays which popped on as he walked past them. Most of the scheduled meetings the branch had for the day and upcoming days. As he got to the end of the hall followed by his subordinates, the carpet branched right leading to a private elevator which the three men entered. The aide inserted a key card which caused the R&D levels to appear. The elevator doors closed and lurched softly before descending. When the doors opened Jergeral, Armand, and the Aide were greeted by Sregal. He did the typical solute to the Zoalord

Jergeral: What is it?

Sregal: Our sensors have picked up his Control Medal's frequency.

Jergeral: And?

Sregal: It appears he is heading south.

Armand: South? Why?

Jergeral's look went from blank to thoughtful to worriment and back to blank.

Armand: What is it, lord.

Jergeral: He could be trying another assault on another Chronos Branch. Calculate his trajectory and alert all branches and processing plants of an incoming high priority hostile.

Sregal: Yes Lord.

Armand: Should we cancel the inspection.

Jergeral: No, Once his destination has been predicted and the branch informed that is the extent of my care.

Aide: Right this way my lord.

Jergeral, the Aide, and Armand walked off the elevator as Sregal walked in another direction. The Aide started to brief the Zoalord on what he was going to find on the Optimization tanks in the R&D section. Their classes, abilities, statistics, and how initial combat performances against a Sregal were. Taking all but three minutes to reach the R&D Optimization Bay the Zoalord walked in greeted by the top scientists of the Montreal Branch.

 **Three Days Later:**  
She found him sitting on the roof of an abandoned factory in Pittsburgh. The sight she saw made her frustrated and cause her heart to drop. He had a hunting knife laying on his lap clutching it tightly with his left hand and a bunch of empty liquor bottles around him staring at his right wrist. She counted approximately 30 different but strong liquors ranging from whiskey to Vodka to Tequila. She heard him sigh and watch the slight movement of his sigh. He had a bottle of half drank Triple Distilled Vodka in his right hand taking a sip of it and looked back at his wrist.

Bud dejectedly: You know it is impossible for us to get shitface blackout drunk.

Female Guyver: Yeah?

Bud softly: Yeah…. The most you get is buzzed.

He then threw the bottle with a slight wrist action sending it crashing to the ground shattering. Her control medal flashed for a few seconds as she looked at him. She sighed softly as she cautiously approached him.

Bud: You can tell whoever came with you they can stand down. The last thing I need is for you to distrust me…. Like everyone else.

Female Guyver: I came here alone, it would be best that way.

Her armor retracted revealing a woman with chestnut brown hair and freckles. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch a little. Without looking away from the ground he knew instantly who it was. He could also feel her disapproving gaze.

Bud: Hi Rachel.

Rachel: Hi Buddy.

Bud: Here to lecture me to get me to "open up?"

Rachel: Yes and no. I know you needed someone to talk to.

Bud softly: Ah…

He turned his head slightly as Rachel sat on the edge with him. He looked at the remains of the vodka bottle he tossed over the edge. Looking at his face she could see he was stressed, hurting, longing, even hurting all rolled into one as he zoned out. She rocked to one side and softly tapped into him snapping him out of his trance. Bud sighed before closing his eyes.

Rachel: What's wrong little brother?

Bud: Everything…

She reached for and gently grabbed the knife from his hands. She proceeded to delicately put it in her front jeans pocket. Once the knife was secured she placed her other hand on his back which broke the reservoir of emotions and wall he put up to keep him strong for everyone else in New York. How he tried so very hard to fit in as his original. How he and Victoria started drifting apart to even the looks of disgust and fear she sent his way that he caught out of the corner of his eyes. How the Vorteks just completely didn't trust him, to his snapping at everyone who tried get close regardless of whether they were family or friends. He got away from the ledge and moved to another part of the roof as he continued his meltdown. It took everything she had to keep her heart from breaking as her baby brother broke completely down. Then it happened, something that caused her to see red and pained her to hear.

Bud: Maybe it would have been better if I died 5 years ago, at least then I knew where everyone stood and I wouldn't have this godforsaken thing in me.

In a flash, she got up from her perch marched over to him and forcefully turned him around. Just barely keeping the tears in her own eyes she slapped him hard across the face and hugged him tightly for a couple seconds. He could feel her stifle sobs and shudder in her embrace. She broke away and jabbed her index finger into his chest. Still remembering the hell she, their parents, and Victoria went through when he was almost lost fighting her emotion.

Rachel: Don't you **EVER** say that again. You don't know the hell we all went through waiting to find out if you were going to live or die?!

Bud: Why do you care so much? And don't say its because you are my older sister! I am not even the original body of your brother!

Rachel: As far as I am concerned you **ARE** the same as that little boy I met 13 years ago!

The 2 siblings continued to talk to one another in which she found out the root of his self-isolation. He admitted he was being haunted by the faces of those who were normal people who were killed either because of him or by him and that no one knew what it was like every time he closed his eyes seeing them.

Rachel: Have you told Victoria any of this?

Bud: No.

Rachel: You should.

Bud: What's the point? She fears and disgusts me. And what would the point be now, when I overheard her say she doesn't want to deal with our kind anymore! Practically meaning we're over.

He turned away from his sister not wanting to show the hurt on his face when he finished his sentence.

Rachel: Do you truly believe you guys are over?

Bud: I… I don't know anymore. We both said some very hurtful things to each other.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

Rachel: You two have practically been together since you were 10, almost half of your life. She may just need time to think things over between the two of you.

Bud: But the things we said…

Rachel: Buddy, will shut up and listen to your sister. Couples when they fight say hurtful things to each other. Whether you two can move beyond those hurtful things said, will tell you whether you two can be together or whether you need to move on. You both are strong-willed bull-headed individuals, and I have seen the type of affection you two have showered each other with. It's something you don't throw away with a fight. Just give her some space and time to think.

Bud: You think so?

Rachel: When have I steered you wrong?

Bud: But when will I know when to approach her?

Rachel: That's the tricky part, you don't.

He smiled a little and faced her. Rachel smiled and gave him a hug and broke away while holding his biceps.

Rachel: So are you good now?

Bud: I don't know… I guess I am.

Rachel smirking: Good. Because I cant have you being a little damsel in distress if Chronos comes calling.

Bud smirked for once in the previous 72 hours.

Bud: Bite me, sis.

Rachel: Why would I bite you? You are the one who is a wolf!

Looking to lighten the mood There was a brief silence between them as she looked around. She made a mental note to bitch him out about the amount of alcohol he stole. She placed a hand on one hip while shifting her weight to another.

Rachel: So, we cant get shit-faced huh?

Bud: No, and believe me I tried.

Rachel: Well that…. sucks!

Bud: I know right! But I guess a slight buzz is better than nothing.

Rachel: I suppose you're right.


	6. Part 5: Ascension Commences

**Somewhere North of Philadelphia**  
He sat down against a wall on the roof of her apartment complex after they both flew to it and retracted their armors, which prompted her to sit down next to him. Having known him all his life, she could tell when he was still conflicted or struggling with something regardless of how hard he tried to hide it. She bumped his shoulder again trying to give him a comforting smile.

Rachel: So what do you plan on doing?

Bud: I don't know anymore. I wanted to talk to whoever it was that was in charge of that building to try and get them to back off while I was still in school. But that blew up in my face. Guess I will try to live a normal life, finish school and just take it from there.

Rachel: Well you know regardless of your decision, I will always be here for you. Just do me a favor?

Bud: Hmmm?

Rachel: Try and be somewhat cordial with those inferior units up north, and take care of yourself. Human and Guyver.

Bud: I'll try. But as far as I am concerned once I go home, I could care less if I use that godforsaken thing again.

Rachel: I know you won't want to hear this but, you will always need to be ready to use it. Just be smart in how and when you use it.

Bud: Yes mom.

Rachel: I am being serious, Buddy.

Just like when she could tell something was really bothering him regardless of the "happy go lucky front" he had, he could tell when she was being serious regardless of her tone. He looked at her and saw she was looking down at the roof a little Zoned out.

Rachel: When I fought another Guyver at that building said he would come after us. So you and I can't afford the luxury of not wanting to use our armors. If they have Guyvers fighting for them, then we will have to constantly be on our guard.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked at him.

Rachel: So next time I go up to Plattsburgh, I will help you with your fighting, when you aren't as emotional as you are. Cause if you pull a stunt like you did last time, I don't want you to go down like you did.

Bud: I look forward to it.

Bud looked down at the roof, only flinching when she punched his shoulder the way an older sister would beat on a younger brother. He looked up at her with a questioning look as she stood up..

Rachel: You better be. Because I certainly won't go easy on you. NOW, do you want to stay the night? I know you have yet to meet your niece.

Bud: Maybe another time. I don't want to be any more of a burden on you and Jerry than I already have been.

Rachel: You were and never will be a burden.

He got up and started walking to the edge of the roof. His armor coming out of the back of his neck covering everything up to his neck.

Rachel: Buddy?

Bud: Don't worry, I've got some thinking to do, besides I need to get back.

Rachel: Alright. Let me know when you get home?

Bud half-hearted: Will do.

He had his head and neck armor come out and cover his neck and head. His gravity orb made a metallic squelching sound before he started floating into the air. He saw his sister wave and he responded with a hap-hazard wave before shooting off in a Northern direction. Leaving her worried about him, wondering if his regeneration did more harm then before. He seemed unconfident and not sure in himself or that happy go, lucky person, he once was then he once was. Still, a bit worried she pulled her cell phone out and started dialing some numbers.

 **Late November 2000**  
It was hard at first for him to get used to her, Victoria not being there, but he got used to it. He also stopped using his Guyver armor a lot which seemed to help him focus on his school work. He only did so when Rachel was in town or he had a surprise training session with a "friend" of hers, helping him become a better wielder of it. She was tough and ruthless but it was so she wouldn't have to worry about him having his Control Medal removed. She had even taught him things that she herself didn't know until she and Lisa planned their response in Burlington.

She however still worried about her baby brother and the things he had said. He was more open with her then he had ever been when they were together. She tributed it to her being his sister and sharing the hell she went to get him back. But she contemplated getting in touch with Victoria, to try and get her side of things and maybe get her to talk to Buddy. But she knew that would possibly do more damage to their strained to the breaking point relationship. As much as she wanted to help, she had to let him build the confidence he lost after his regeneration.

The 2 started reconciling from their argument as late April rolled around and both were invited to a party at one of the frat houses near the Plattsburgh University when the still young lacrosse team won their 3rd home game of the season. When they bumped into each other things were tense at first, even when he asked her if they could go for a walk or just outside to talk. But one of her terms of them reconciling was regardless of what he has done or been through he MUST tell her what is on his mind, which prompted him to unload everything he had done, that he gathered from his nightmares, hoping it wasn't a mistake, but fearing it was. Instead, she gave him a bear hug which made his back pop, telling him he could have told her of the nightmares and she would have done what she could to help.

Over their slowly growing longer time together he grew to accept her looks towards him now that the air had been cleared about his regeneration. Things were tense at first, but like all couple, they would fight. There were times they fought about the looks, but nothing like their fight over half a year ago. But he assured her he wasn't going to die like clones or doppelgangers did in the movies or TV shows, or that he'd run out of regenerations like "the Doctor" from that acclaimed show Doctor Who.

 **Montreal Canada June 2001**  
Jergeral was in the middle of an important meeting with all of the Canadian Directors when he started acting weird. He was slurring and stuttering words as if he were inebriated. There were multiple times that he placed his hand over his forehead as if his Zoacrystal was bothering him.

He got up slowly staggering a little before placing a hand on the table. The directors looked to the Zoalord with concern before he started to disappear in an elliptical cloud of bluish purple plasma. His figure was replaced with tendrils of flashing black and white of energy. The last thing he saw in the boardroom where the directors get up and start rushing to where he was. He closed his eyes feeling pain as he disappeared.

A dense fog had rolled into the Carpathian mountains as the elliptical cloud of plasma started gathering with circling green columns of energy. As the plasma continued to collect and expand the black and white flashing energy tendrils started to form a figure slowly descending to the ground. As the figure finished forming an aura of gold energy swirled around him and disappeared.

As soon as his foot touched the ground, he opened his eyes and could automatically feel a tight pressure in his head. As if he were being called or pulled to something. The fog continued to roll in, some spots t the point one couldn't see their hand right in front of their face. But he continued to follow the pulsating call like pressure as if he were in a trance. Even his Zoacrystal, now visible seemed to pulsate in a reaction like a ping to whatever was calling him.

He continued to march for hours in the Carpathian woods towards a mountain range ruining his suit worth over 4,000 dollars. As he got closer the call got stronger to the point it was causing him to transform into his Zoalord form without any thought going into it. Still, in a trance-like state, he raised his left hand clenching a fist causing the gravity points in his knuckles to glow before holding out his thumb, pointer and middle fingers to the face of the mountain causing gravity bullets to appear and slam into the mountain face and burrow into it.

Jergeral continued to walk for what seemed like miles in the darkness. Even his Zoacrystal couldn't illuminate the more than 4 feet in front of him. That was before he came across it. A mural in which depicted the great war. Advents, Guyvers, even a few alien races fighting what looked like a Zoalord in GUyver-Armor, prompting the whisper "Gaal." Last on the mural was his Zoalord form and a glowing Guyver unit floating seemingly between his clawed hands. It was only then he realized he was being called to something just beyond the mural.

Smirking Jergeral held his hands in front of him. A black energy ball formed similarly to the Guyver's pressure cannon but with swirling green energy. He launched the ball into the wall obliterating the mural that was over 20,000 years old. He coughed at the dust and protected his head from the debris as it flew towards him. As the dust and debris settled he could see a circular object flashing releasing a metallic pulsating sound 50 feet away. His Zoacrystal started flashing in response and quicking matched the pulsating circular object. Jergeral smirked as he walked past 2 mummified corpses of 2 prehistoric men, their spears at the ready to attack anyone who entered. He walked up to the glowing object, holding his hands out to it then pulling them back. He turned back to face the two mummies slowly, he walked up to one and observed that his and his cohabiters pelts were relatively intact.

Jergeral: You died for nothing. Now ALL will know my wrath….

Approximately half an hour later a nude blonde man could be seen walking out of the cave entrance he made. His disheveled hair blew about in the wind. In his hands, an object covered by pelts. He carried the object delicately for a mile to the first clearing he came across. In the clearing was a team of Zoanoids kneeling upon his sight. A bald-headed man walked up to the nude man carrying case. He opened it causing a gust of frozen air to jet out.

The nude man placed the unit into the case tossing the pelts to the ground. Prompting the bald man to close the case. The bald man wearing a scientist outfit placed his right fist on his left and bowed his head with a smirk as he lowered the case to his side. The nude man then walked on to the helicopter flanked by the Zoanoid team with the scientist hot on his heels.

 **Undisclosed Safe House in the Canadian Mountains:**  
The time was 2:26 am the date June 4th in the Canadian mountains between the Parsnip West Forest Service Road and the Peace River. It was secluded and well enough remote that one could get lost in the woods and never be seen again. The perfect location for 2 ancient lovers who could be their true "selves" without the risk of anyone discovering them.

The moon was almost completely full as it cast its glow across the woodlands. The temperature was warmer than usual at 86 degrees freight. The moonlight rippled ever slightly as the Peace River as with most of the wildlife seem to be sleeping, resting for the same daily activities Mother Nature was preparing it for. The moonlight also struck the reflective exterior of an Airstream Camper-Trailer connected to a 1999 Chevy Avalanche. A little further from the truck and camper, was a 2 story modern home with the lights seemingly off.

Lisa Parks who also went by the name of Chelak Ogolaga was sleeping in bed with her friend turned mate, from the war with Gaal, after a passionate night of sex. She was stirring in her sleep as if she were having a horrible night. Her eyes shot open as she woke up screaming trying to jump away from something only to slam her back into the headboard. She nearly jumped off the bed at the sound of her mate groaning softly in his sleep reaching for her.

He felt her tremble and slink away, something she rarely did any more in their long time together. She got out of bed and curled into a sitting fetal position against the bed. He could feel her trembling even in his euphoria of sleep. He pushed himself up on to his elbows and saw her shape in the darkness.

Ferolecta groggily: Chelak?

Even with the room pitch black, the moonlight light the sweat covering her trembling naked body. He got out of bed and went in front of her kneeling down to try and get her attention. He placed a loving hand on her shoulders causing her to jump a little. She looked up at him with unadulterated fear.

Ferolecta softly: What is it Chelak?

Chelak: Gergulal derg ont ut begha kerolet veh eret _Jergeral has found the unit responsive to him..._

Ferolecta wide awake now from her speaking the ancient language long forgotten returned her look of unadulterated fear. They fought so hard to kill the last one and nearly died in the process and now there was another one.

Chelak: Te... Te quivel trelum keajta ohg _I... I have failed my mission._

Ferolecta: Maybe it was just a dream? You did have to betray him to get Hunter-Guyver-IV back.

Chelak: Gha zerka bzah yzrak bza ksa verlok. _It felt too real to be a dream._

She started to sob in which Ferolecta pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly stroking her back trying to soothe her. But he knew there was no soothing her at a time like this. If a Zoalord had possession of a Standard Guyver Unit was bad news. Assassin and or Vorteks was even worse news. But a Hunter Guyver Unit? That was the worse case scenario, for they were designed to fight such threats. Which prompted Chelak to take the Hunter-Unit that responded to him and hide it, hoping and praying to the Ancient Gods that he'd never find.

The nude man sat next to his mate and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders which positioned her to cry in his chest. It had taken her nearly 2000 years to get over the horrors of Gaal. Now even worse horrors loomed on the horizon. Horrors that she and none of the 4 other Hunter-Guyvers were ready to face. A horror that even the Supreme Leader of Chronos had no idea of because he was nowhere to be found after saving Earth.

When Jergeral returned to Montreal several hours later, he was bombarded by questions from the directors except for Armand. From his time with the Zoalord Armand could tell something was different with him, it was as if he got the confidence he was missing back. He also had an aura about him, an aura of greater power. He walked to the boardroom with the directors following. He entered and sat in the chair he sat in hours ago and demanded they continue with the meeting. After the Canadian directors complied, he sent all but 10 away, one including Armand who had proven his worth to the Zoalord.

Even Sregal and DeGora who had returned to Montreal after an assignment noticed a change in him. He started going through DeGora's report from her assignment at Arizona, posing as an aide to one of the Council Members. The procedures of the base, current Zoanoid Optimization projects, highly classified information, research, and weapons.

He had devised a new plan for dealing with the Guyvers who defied him. He wanted newer Zoanoids designed and mass produced. He wanted the newer Hyper-Zoanoids reoptimized based on their battle preferences. Lastly, he wanted a guard all based off of the Proto-Zoalord designs that gone on a rampage, tried and failed to kill the Commander in Chief for some bizarre reason. He saw they had the great battle potential not just as his potential personal guard, but as Field Commanders to his future Generals.

He knew the Council of 12 was there to intervene and slaughter all the test subjects and execute their leader a Professor Yamamura. But according to DeGora's report, they never found out why. He noted bitterly that "their FAVORITE child" didn't give the once reputable Professor to explain himself. Instead, he got the same fate as that human got during the great experiment that deemed all of their creations failures. Thus putting a soundly end to the now labeled "Yamaura's Rebellion." Jergeral suspected why the test subjects turned when he came across an interesting piece of information in the report. Hell, it was the main reason he himself redacted the report of the Burlington Branch's dealings and its destruction.

Armand: My lord? Is there anything we can do for you?

Jergeral: Of course, you will find out what soon enough. But right now charter me a jet for the Bolshoye Savino Airport in Perm Russia. I have business to… attend to.

Armand: Of course, lord.

Jergeral had the chopper fly to a private sanctuary of his deep in the Russian Mountains near Siberia. As the door to the chopper opened he was greeted by a Zoanoids who automatically kneeled before his presence. 12 others put their hands on their left pecks and nodded their heads to the ground. The humans stood at rigid attention as if he were a five-star general.

A group of men approached the Zoalord, with several different attire items. He slowly raises his arms as if he were a "t" as the men approached. They started to delicately strip his business suit off. They dressed him in a solid black bodysuit with a red cape-like poncho. His broach was transferred from his suit to his cape.

He walked the main hall of his private sanctuary unphased by the thousands of years of history that adorned the walks. He was there at the center influencing every major Empire. Shaping its formation and downfall. On his were the thrones of the major emperors through history. He orchestrated and ordered the deaths of countless millions. He walked past a spear used on the last "Demi-God" to Chronos standards, almost 2000 years ago. The blood looked and smelled as if it were still fresh. Now underground he had all sorts of "sensitive" artifacts from the Great Roman Empire all the way to World War II.

But nothing more precious than the 2 things hidden away at the bottom of the sanctuary. The Guyver unit, waiting for him to touch its control medal and claim it. Something he would do when at full strength again. He snapped his head up to gaze upon a cocoon-like tank and a nude redhead girl about the age of 20 floating in it. His stoic face melted away gazing at her.

Jergeral: Terra…

He slowly walked up to the status like-cocoon that held her dormant form and sustained by the cocoon for an estimated 4200 years. Last, of her kind, she was placed in the cocoon during the collapse of the Akkadian Empire. She started to stir in the cocoon due to her master's growing presence as he approached the cocoon. He placed a hand on it causing a ripple resulting in her opening her eyes groggily. She raised her hand on the interior and placed it against his.

Jergeral: Time to wake up, my queen. I've got big plans for you…


	7. Part 6: The Call

**June 14th 7:36 pm local time. Mount Everest:**

The trek was daunting even in their battle forms. In her Guyver armor, she could feel the frigid temperature which seemed to be bitter cold to her core out of spite. It was supposed to be the Summer season on Everest, but it was more like the dead of winter.

She covered her forehead out of instinct to protect her Control Medal but lowered them when she stopped feeling the cold wind and snow assaulting her face. She saw her mate Mirgro using his left wing as a shield for her. She could see the pain on his Hyper-Zoanoid face. But she could also see his determination to keep her safe.

Mirgro towered over her by a 2 and a half feet so it was no big deal for him to shelter her in this form when. She faltered on her footing a little which he instinctually had one of his tentacles come from his back and go towards her. It went over her right shoulder and between her chest plates before it proceeded to wrap loosely around her waist and knot itself between her plates.

She hated it when he did this, but she also loved him for it. Ever since the Great War, they have been there for each other. He fought almost to his death when the mad Guyver-Zoalord Gaal tried killing her as her armor bonded with her. She was there for him blocking Jergeral who wanted to mercifully kill him for being on death's door. It was how they lived for as long as they did, and how they were still as strong as a couple.

Mirgro yelling: Remember when this used to be a regular mountain?!

Huntress: My love I remember when this was beach front property!

Mirgro chuckling: Yeah those were the days! Are you sure it landed here?!

Huntress: It's where I sent it, after sending them to remote corners of the world! I sent it to the most desolate place on Earth that is near impossible for almost anyone to get to!

Mirgro: I thought it was supposed to be Summer here!

Huntress: It is! Take it as a sign that the what we are looking for is here! We just need to find it before we run out of energy for our forms!

He took that as key to let go of her with his tentacle. She looked up at him as he hissed in pain as he splayed open his massive dragonesque wings. She could see ripping them from their locked positions caused them to bleed a little which she hates seeing even if he had a regenerative ability on par to the Guyvers themselves. He then in a flashed closed them around her like a cocoon as he held her.

His wings sheltered her from the wind, more not her, but her head sensors. Understanding she started concentrating having them shift back and forth rapidly. They picked up the damage being done to her mate's body from the weather which caused her to cringe internally. She could hear his heartbeat 4 times. It was soothing to her, making her feel safe and warm. Bah dah-dah bah. She continued to relax to it counting his heart beats. It also helps her concentrate as she started stroking his sides. She heard his heartbeat, Bah dah-dah bah. Bah dah-dah bah. But something was off something was beating quickly. Hidden by his beautiful beating heart.

Huntress to herself: What was that?

She focused on his heartbeat it was slow themed, but she was picking up a pair of soft rapid heart-like beats. She started switching focus from his heart to these rapid beatings. She moved her head to try and pinpoint its direction. It faded when she turned her head one way but got stronger when she turned it another and had her head sensor shift in its socket. They were fast beating like a normal human heart.

She tapped Mirgro's side letting him know he could uncover her. He unwrapped his wings but still held them above her as a makeshift canopy over them. She lifted her arm and pointed halfway up the slope on the valley side. He squinted following her arm up the slope.

Mirgro: I don't see anything!

Huntress: The entrance to get to it is there! Once we're in we should find it in no time!

 **June 15th, 2001: Scottland - Approximately 1:23 AM Local:**

A lone car, a 1996 Rover Mini-Coop with a grey exterior could be seen traversing B862 in between Loch Ness and Loch Duntelchaig. The occupant of the car was an 18-year-old Auburn girl traveling home to Campbelltown from visiting a sick family member in Tyndrum. Her hair was bob-cut but pulled back into a short ponytail while she drove. She had icy blue eyes and freckles along the bridge of her nose. Her name Jessica Diane McCallum.

She felt a stirring in her stomach, something powerful causing her discomfort. Thinking it was hunger pains she took her eyes off the road to grab a candy bar from the passenger side. She held it against the steering wheel and unwrapped it while watching the road. It became clear to her that it wasn't hunger pains as she consumed the candy bar.

As she got closer to the Northern tip of Loch Ness he stirring in her stomach started to feel like something else. Like something dreadfully powerful was calling her, something that overpowered her need to ignore it an continue driving. She pulled to the side of the road and started walking towards the area that she felt like she was being pulled to.

As he started getting closer Loch Duntelchaig that every fiber in her body was screaming at her to stop, go back. Even the pentacle which she wore around her neck seemed to hot against her skin in the cool night air. She, however, was too much in a trance to notice her need flee. She walked into a cave and was drawn to a pile rubble with a flashing light. Clearing the rubble away she found a flashing circular object wrapped in some cloth and something vaguely resembling a pelt. She unwrapped it slowly dropping its coverings, stroking the protective outer casing of the object.

Jessica: Wow… It's so beautiful…

She unintentionally stroked the glowing pulsating medallion in the center. It made a funny moan like sound causing what was under the casing to start to stir. The noise and the thing moving underneath startled her causing her to drop the object. The look of panic and fear filled her face, she started listening to that urge to run but it was far too late.

As it started to fall the protective outer casing sprung open and the object that was underneath the casing sent out whip-like tendrils that wrapped around her neck, arms, torso, and legs. More and more tendrils wrapped around her body that led to the glowing Medallion as the protective casing disintegrates in a matter of seconds. She tried to scream but tendrils filled her mouth. She tried to breathe but the tendrils around her neck constricted, the ones in her mouth plunged deeper down her throat, and tendrils filled her nose.

As more and more tendrils wrapped themselves around her body she felt them start to hook themselves into her flesh. She tried harder to scream but made only a gurgling noise as her lungs burned for air while they seemed to shrink in her chest. It was only when the medallion attached itself to her head sending barbed like tendrils into her brain did she pass out from the pain and lack of air.

It was only a matter of hours before she woke up in her car surprisingly like she had a massive hangover. She moved slightly and her whole body screamed in pain at her as if she lifted 1000 pounds while running a marathon.

Jessica groaning a little: What happened to me.

 **Chamonix Mountain Range 3:56 pm Local French time:**

An American college student was hiking through the woods of France when she across a cave. She was about 18 years old standing at 5' 5" weighing about 120 pounds. She had fiery red hair with the matching green eyes. She adorned freckles over most of her body, multiple piercings, multiple in her ears, one in her left eyebrow, nose, and navel.

Her name was Jillian Meri O'Connell, the daughter of an American Diplomat who ditched her assigned security detail to go hiking in the woods. She

She wore sleeveless blue tie vest over a white tank top and typical hiking shorts that went down to mid-thigh along with the standard hiking boots for women. On her back was a North-Face bag. She wore an Atlanta Braves cap and reflective sunglasses.

During her 3 hour hike, she came across a pass that split by either tectonic incidents or a mighty river. Looking it over she saw a hole burrowed into the side of a mountain. She started feeling a stir in her being. A stir like she was being called into the hole, but her instincts told her to stay away. Eventually, the need to stay was overpowered by the need to investigate. The call got stronger and stronger like it was a powerful recreation drug, but pulsing through her entire body.

As she got closer to the cave her eyes went empty. When she entered the cave a faint pulsating glow could be seen and a metallic pulsating sound seemed to stimulate her body with each pulse causing to hitch her breath constantly. She instinctively dropped her bag and obediently entered the cave the calling was emanating from.

Not even 5 minutes later a startled scream could be heard followed by screams of pain, gasps of ecstasy, gasps of air, and moans of pure enjoyment could be heard from the cave

 **Central Florida June 15th, Approximately 2:18 pm:**

With Summer Vacation starting a month earlier, a 17-year-old girl was hiking the woods of the Ocala National Forest. Having left at 7 in the morning she arrived around a quarter of 11 and wanted to spend the day there. She stood 5'6 weighing approximately 115 pounds. She had an olive tan-like skin tone with natural brown hair with natural blonde streaks. Her name was Amy Momji Aino.

She had taken a half hour rest near a stream before starting up again. She placed the headphones to her new mp3 player, an MPman, back on her ears and started up the latest anime soundtrack and blared it in her ears. She was so in tune with the music that she didn't notice the feel of some sort of energy. An energy as if it were pulling her towards a particular spot.

She stopped about 80 feet away from a trail cautiously looking around. She noticed there was a slight give t the ground, a give that continued to grow. Before her brain could register the word "sinkhole" the ground completely gave out and she plummeted 15 feet into the ground. The patch that gave out under her cushioned her fall as she hit solid ground. But not enough to stop her from spraining her ankle and tumbling down a steep 12-foot slope. Shattering not just her cd player but also her new anime soundtrack.

She came to a stop and tried to get up, but her ankle screamed at her every time she tried to. She continued to try to get up a few more times before she was able to stand. She walked awkwardly for a couple steps before starting to wall at a more steady pace.

She reached into pocket pulling out her cell phone hoping was still in one piece. She uttered an obscenity when she saw she had no service. She looked around and saw utter darkness. She turned the brightness on her screen to the max and told the back-light to stay on before she started waving it around. She looked up to the hole and even though it was 22 feet above her it might as well of have been 100 feet. Panic started to take hold of her, as she worried about how she was going to get out.

As if responding to her panic, a metallic pulse started lighting the darkness approximately 300 meters from her current location. She hobbled towards the slowly the flashing metallic pulsating sound using her phone to light her way. Her instincts told her to fight her curiosity, to fight the force drawing her to it. But it was just too strong for her to resist.

She cautiously approached the flashing item using her phone to look at it. It seemed to have a bunch of coiled wires encircled around the medallion that was glowing. She also noticed that it had four metallic panels holding the wires contained in tight eccentric coils around the medallion. She brushed it gently, noting it was soft like plant leaves but was cold like metal. As her phone and the pulsating flashed illuminated the area around the object she could tell the outer casings were two different tones of red and the "wires" underneath were a maroon color.

She reached to pick it up, but it felt it was heavy like a rock. She used her to cautiously crouch down and shone the light at the glowing object. Looking around it, it looked like the bottom outer casing sedimented and started to become one with the rock it was perched on. Positioning herself to get a better look, her hand brushed against the flashing medallion in the center. It released a metallic chirping gasp-like moan. The metallic pulsating sound turned into a steady audible hum causing Amy in spite of her bum ankle she jumped up startled. The coils started writing as the control medal began to come to life. Amy felt like it was staring at her as it continued to come to life. She screamed as the casing opened up ejecting the medallion into the air and lunged at her like an octopus or squid attacking its prey.

She screamed in pain as the tendrils wrapped and tore into her skin. Her screams echoed through the underground cavern, but could barely be heard outside the hole she fell in. Not that it would have mattered anyway, according to the park registry she was the only one there. No one was around to help her out of the hole let alone get this creature whatever it was off of her. Not too long after it lunged at her the cavern went silent except for a metallic audible hum and the sound of a pressurized breath as almond-shaped glowing eyes flickered between black, yellow, and orange before settling on orange.

 **Tallahassee, Florida:**

In Tallahassee, a girl 18-year-old girl by the name of Jaime Davenport was walking home from summer school. She was helping out a friend who had to attend and also started prepping for her Senior year. She wore the typical punk baggy pants with so many pockets one could lose track of things, a form-fitting sweatshirt under a form-fitting black v-cut woman's T-shirt. She had a pierced eyebrow, pierced navel, and the upper lobe of her left ear filled with earrings. She also had hazel eyes and a blonde almost sandy brown hair color.

She, however, was the exact opposite of the stereotypical "punk kid" many adults too her as. She was one of the top students in her class on her way to a prestigious college of her choice. But what stuck out the most about her was regardless of her choice in wear, she was one of those kids that were always approachable if you had a problem.

But today's walk was different. She was walking through the Florida State campus when she started feeling something calling her. It was almost like a metallic warbling to her. She stopped to see if anyone else heard it but, however she could tell just by their interactions that none of them heard it. She started walking forward but stopped as the warbling got louder with each wayward step.

Frustrated with the sound she turned around and started tracking it down. She found it came to a soft whisper with her standing outside the Department of Anthropology building. She opened the door cautiously and slowly entered the main Archaeology lab. She found a white woman appearing in her Mid-30's brushing off some dirt from some skeletal remains of something that looked like a dinosaur. She looked up through her magnification glasses and smiled at the teenager.

The woman wore a white lab coat over her casual clothes. She had her chestnut brown hair tied back with her eyes which were magnified and lite up by the glasses she was wearing made it obvious they were brown. She had a small beauty mark on the right side of her mouth. She stood approximately 5'4".

Woman: Ah welcome. We've been expecting you. I'll be only a couple more minutes here.

Jaime: We? Who else knows I am here?

She furrowed her eyebrows a little at the woman. Obviously a little uncomfortable.

Woman: That will be explained in time so please don't worry, it's just me in this lab. But by all means, have a look around.

The girl nodded shyly before starting to look around the room. Some of it was pretty interesting to her. The woman watched her intently for a couple seconds before going back to her dusting with her right hand and making observations on her findings on not just the skeleton she was looking at but the girl with her left hand. She noticed the girl walk by a spot taking 3 strides past and stopped. She walked back to the spot again in front of a wood case. She failed to notice the woman was now watching her like a hawk as the girl raised her hand to feel the box which felt like metal and started to tremble a little.

Woman to herself: Bingo.

She put her tools down got up and stretched and groaned a little. She started walking slowly towards the girl as to not spook her any more than she already is. The woman held a hand out to shake the girl's hand while offering a warming smile.

Woman: 3 grueling hours of chiseling and dusting its time for a break. It's not often I get visitors, miss…

Jaime: Jaime, Jaime Davenport.

Woman: It's nice to meet you, Jaime. My name is...

 **Montana Badlands Approximately 8:30 AM PST:**

She wanted to get a head start on the recently discovered and now infamously dubbed Cave of Death. Much like its sister cave in Wyoming, this cave had the remains of many prehistoric animals. Even what looked like humanoid dinosaurs that appeared over the KT-Boundary. Something which proved startling to most seasoned Paleontologists. Most but not to a vibrant 29-year-old looking to make a name for herself in the Paleontology Community.

She might not have been seasoned like Jack Horner, or well known as Bob Bakker, but Crysta Walsh was looking to change that. She had her long auburn hair with blond streaks up in a bun. Because she wanted to get a head start on things she went down into the cave without her normal team of 5. She was in the process of unearthing another skeleton when she came across something covered in a pelt. She excavated slowly and carefully to preserve the humanoid skeleton.

As she picked it up it started to make a metallic pulsating noise. Curious she started unwrapping the pelt, not knowing what it was she was uncovering she ever slightly brushed the pulsating object in the center. Springing to life it quickly started wrapping its tendrils around her arms she let loose a startled yell. She started to hell for help only to get barbed tendrils going down her throat. Seconds later she felt more tendrils going up her nose, and ears. She also felt razor sharp barbs from each tendril bore into every pore on her body seconds before

Seconds passed and the tendrils continued to dig into every orifice, every pore on her body. As they continued their assault on her body she noticed they started forming as a type of shell on her body. Before blacking out she also noticed that the shell was hardening into a type of armor and started taking on a blue, grey, and black.

30 minutes later when she came to, her body was not only covered in an armor which started freaking her out but blood. She saw the remains of a massive trench that was carved out by a laser. She looked around and saw everyone on the dig site were dead. When she started to freak out the armor disengaged. She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

That was when the fear kicked in. How was she going to explain this to her professors that sent her on this dig? But most of all how was she to report it to the authorities? She got up and she started running from the dig. She kept running until she collapsed out of exhaustion and from heat stroke. Trembling from pain and dehydration she curled up into a ball and let her body slip into, unconsciousness.

She woke up hours later naked strapped down to a medical gurney. Her only comfort was a thin paper gown provided her what little coverage it could afford her for her front. She had what she assumed were 2 female M.P.s standing guard at the door to her room, but she didn't recognize the uniforms they wore. She felt her hands bound to the table and a metal strap across her waist.

She looked down at the gown and saw it was literally 2 sheets of paper with an elastic band for above her breasts to hold it up with cloth strands down her side. She went red in the face from embarrassment but also from rage. She looked around and saw the room was solid white. White tiled walls, floor, ceiling, and an obnoxious white light which seemed to intensify the whiteness of the room. Behind her, being her head was up at an angle she couldn't see the one-way mirror which leads to an observation room.

She struggled a little but learned it was futile. She tried asking the M.P.s questions on why she was there to which they stonewalled her and didn't respond. She started demanding answers, but they still didn't respond. One merely looked on the door and banged on it. She then went back to her strict glaring at a point on the wall.

A few seconds later Crysta could hear faint beeping and the hiss of an airlock disengaging. A woman of Native American complexion entered the room looking over some charts, followed by an African American man wearing a uniform she could have sworn that came from one of the latest Star Trek movies. She went to cover herself in the presence of a man, but could only twist her waist away from him uncomfortably. But the male paid no attention to her.

Both of the Native woman and the African American male seemed to be having a discussion in hushed voices. Crysta to tell the severity in the man's tone that he was under a bunch of pressure to report to a man named Matthews, but that was all the conversation she could pick up, as she tried melting into the bed gurney she was on.

She caught the name patch of the man as he left the room, saying he had to take the call, it read "Atkins." Following him were the 2 M.P.s seemingly have been dismissed by the Native Woman. There was a click which turned off the bright white lights. Seconds later the Native woman was to Crysta's side. Her face was that of sympathy, something surprising to the all but naked woman strapped to the table.

Woman: I am sorry for the extremes we had to put you through, but we had to be sure you weren't a danger to yourself and everyone else.

Crysta: What do you mean? Why am I strapped to this like a test subject?!

Woman: You came into contact with something that left quite the impression in the badlands of Montana. The commander needed to make sure you weren't a threat.

Crysta: What do you mean? I was stationed at a paleontology dig.

Woman: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your group was killed. We don't know how or by what, but the Commander thinks it leads to a discovery you made.

Crysta immediately broke down hearing her friends were killed. The woman undid her binds so she could rub her eyes away from tears. She tried to gain her composure to talk to the woman.

Woman: I know this must be hard for you, but I must ask what was it you found.

Crysta: I don't know what I found. All I wanted to do was get a head start on the dig site. I found a dinosaur looking human holding a pelt which had a circular object that attacked me. Next thing I knew I was strapped to this table.

The Native woman closed her eyes as if she felt some pain. Crysta curled up into a fetal position and started to silently cry. Crysta rolled over to face away from the Native woman. She placed a sympathetic hand on her trembling shoulder

Woman: I'm sorry, but I must report to my superiors about this. I will request you receive more commendable settings. But I am afraid you have been indoctrinated into a massive underground war. I will stop by your quarters to check on how you are coping.

The Native Woman furrowed her brow in sadness. Another one joined the growing ranks of weapons. She walked to the door and knocked on it twice. The door hinges moaned as the door opened and the native woman stepped out of the room. As the door closed the woman could hear stifled sobs come from Crysta.

She walked to the nearest desk tossing her clipboard onto it grabbing the attention of the MPs and scientists. She placed her hands on the desk leaning into them hanging her head. She closed her eyes tightly as if she were furious with something.

Woman softly: Another one of us ruined by a weapon...

 **Montreal Canada: June 15th, 9:22 pm:**

Voice: My Lord, Optimizations on the new Zoanoids are nearing completion.

Jergeral distant: Good good.

Jergeral was staring out the window as if he were zoning out. It was weird besides his own Guyver-Unit calling to him, he could feel the awakening of other Hunter-Guyvers, five to be exact. He could also sense countless others calling out to their would-be masters. But there was something else. Something strong, powerful, and frightening calling out to its would-be master.

Jergeral to himself: I must get to my max power soon.

An aide laid a digital pad down on the desk containing the files of each and every zoanoid being optimized, snapping Jergeral back to the world. He picked it up and started scrolling through the Zoanoids. He looked over the files of the Hyper-Zoanoids assigned to the Commander in Chief and the second founder of Chronos.

Jergeral: How goes the taming?

Aide: Tedious at best. There is something about the creature which regardless of what we throw at it remains savage. Unrelenting.

The aide hit a button in which showed a video on the wall of a creature fighting a hoard of Zoanoids and slaughtering them. It didn't matter whether they were substandard, strength, Bio-Blaster, Hyper, or test subjects, it slaughtered every single one. Even when it reverted back to its human form it was relentless. Cameras zoomed in on the human looking creature. Sensing it was being looked at it transformed again into the savage mindless creature and lunged at the camera.

Aide: If we keep this up, the creature will have slaughtered every single reserve soldier we have for the possibility in which we are attacked.

Jergeral: I'd have expected nothing more from these type of creatures.

Aide: Might I inquire as to why?

Jergeral: This is what Guyvers truly look like without a host or control medal.

Jergeral gestured to another video of the creature savagely attacking Zoanoids. Some of them manage to get some good strikes on the creature, only to incur its wrath. The aide closes his eyes and moved away hearing the sound of organic matter tearing high pitched screams and gurgling sounds. Jergeral intertwined his fingers as he rested his elbows on the chair. He placed his thumbs vertically in front of his mouth.

Aide: This is what a natural Guyver looks like? This savage beast?

Jergeral softly: Yes... But this beast… it's more than savagery I can sense it. Its like he is acting out of some form of anger…

Aide: Lord?

Jergeral: Have Sregal, report to the R&D immediately. I want a control medal constructed for this creature based off of his, let's test something.

Aide: Of course lord. Going back to our earlier discussion, would you like to tour the facility?

Jergeral: I would.

He got up and walked to the exit of the Director's office. He walked past the receptionists who were interviewing new hires for the Chronos Branch. They were intently watching a video on the display behind her. It was a documentary of sorts on the Chronos Corporation and its subsidiary Max Pharmaceuticals.

Jergeral saw that the person on the recording was the same Chronos/Max Pharmaceutical spokesman that those annoying hollow projectors display when the floor sensor is tripped by someone's weight. The video had a montage type of setting focusing on one person.

iThe spokesman in the video: Hello and welcome to the world of Max Pharmaceuticals! Here we strive for the betterment of mankind through the superior quality of our products! But can you tell me where it all began?.../i

 _That's right! It began with the dreams of an aspiring actor who has appeared in many classic TV shows including The Bill Cosby Show, General Hospital, The Partridge Family series and was a runner-up to Mark Hamill for the role of a lifetime as Luke Skywalker in the acclaimed Star Wars movies. But it was his doing multiple TV commercials for various products. This person is our beloved Maxwell Reed._

The video showed someone who was an absolute striking copy of Mark Hamill and if one looked at him quickly would swear he could pass as his twin. The video showed photos of Max Reed's parents and siblings. School and college photos and articles on his acting. Photos from shows he was a part of when he wasn't in school or college.

 _Maxwell Reed started life as a child to a low middle-class farm family, with 6 siblings to his parents, father Matthew Reed and mother Kathleen Reed in Kentucky back in September 1951. At a very young age, he knew he wanted to be an actor. When he was in high school and college he partook in almost every single play the drama club would perform. Having gone college under acting scholarships and working 2 retail jobs, he graduated top of his class with a major in acting and a minor in business._

 _Having left home he quickly secured the lead role in many plays and musicals in the 1970s before being spotted by the young director George Lucas for his space epic Star Wars. The two met in which Lucas pitched the movie the young Max Reed, but he would have to give up his career on Broadway and movie out to Los Angeles. Excited at the chance to become a movie star he walked away from Broadway only to fall short to Mark Hamill for the role of Luke Skywalker._

Jergeral stopped to watch the video a few seconds before walking towards the elevator. By now the video showed Max doing some commercials for various products. Jergeral scoffed softly which had gone unnoticed by everyone.

 _After failing to secure the role of Luke Skywalker Max Reed did various commercials for various products. Some say it was due to some products being of low standard or that after falling short to Hamill that he was inspired to use all his acting royalties to start a small business - Max-Goods, where the key emphasis was superior quality._

The video showed a building that looked like a typical store. It showed him and his siblings running the store and happy customers entering and leaving the store. The video them proceeded to show various other locations in which Max-Goods opened shop before 1982.

 _By 1981 there were just under 300 stores nationwide Max Reed look to expand his business even further! With a lucrative contract deal with the Chronos Corporation Max Pharmaceuticals was born with the same devotion to superior quality products but for the world of medical science. From research to cure all forms of cancer to superior grade medical equipment and medicines, Maxwell Reed wanted the best for the healthcare system._

The video proceeded to show the unveiling of the very first Max Pharmaceuticals building in Los Angeles in which Max Reed is shown shaking hands with a man appearing in his 60s or 70s - Fulton Balcus.

 _But by 1986 Max Reed was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. His specialist Doctor East informed him that he had 3 years to live. Determined to beat it he became the first willing test subject for proposed cures buying him an astonishing 2 more years. But ultimately tragedy struck, he passed away quietly the eve of Max Pharmaceutical LA was destroyed._

The video showed news clippings and videos on the devastated branch.

 _But in the light of Max's death and the terrorist attack from a rival company has solidified the founder's legacy and helped Max Pharmaceuticals become an international company with multiple branches in as many as 200 of 227 countries. Max Pharmaceuticals also boast to be the top retail company with the best percentage of new employee hires, to top medical care, and benefits from the brightest minds of our corporate leaders all the way down to our manufacturing plants. Will you help us in our endeavor for the betterment of mankind? Will you strive to follow the examples of Max Reed's initial vision of superior quality products at affordable prices?_

On the service elevator heading to the Advanced Research and Development Optimization Chamber, Jergeral was looking over the plans for 9 Hyper-Zoanoids. They were mostly designed to counter what the Guyvers have exhibited in power and abilities. He made special notes on some of them. Nargolis had tentacles, like the proposed Elegan had, which were good for whipping his enemies, but not practical for seizing enemies. Moginza had High-Freq arm spikes which would be useful against Guyver High-Freq swords.

Looking over the Zoanoid stats, he felt his Guyver Unit calling him. All the way back in Russia, tucked away where no one could find it, and it was still calling out to him. He looked up at the skyline of Montreal, multiple emotions running across his face. There was also this other more powerful call he felt calling out to its master. The last time a call like this was during the war with the Guyver-Zoalord Gaal. It had taken dozens of Standard-Guyvers, four Hunter-Guyvers, himself and DeGora, along with thousands of Zoanoids/Elementals/Enhanced Humans/Demi-Gods as cannon fodder to even do enough damage to him to use a Unit-Remover on him to kill him.

Aide: What is it, my lord?

Jergeral: Someone sent out a call from the Relic I've been searching for, for millennia.

Aide: How can you tell lord?

Jergeral: I can feel it.

He turned to his aide with a scowled look that would put the fear of God into Satan himself.

Jergeral: Find out who sent that call and who received it.

The loyal Aide wanted to cower into a ball but something held firm in him. Whether it was he knew Jergeral would kill him if he did, or because he knew he was safe for being a loyal Aide to him, or whether the elevator stopped, or the slim possibility of all 3, he simply nodded and replied in a whispered tone "Yes my lord" before Jergeral walked off the elevator.

Jergeral furious: If they can be recruited do so. If not kill them.

Jergeral started walking away watching the aide nod and hit a button for the control room. He knew more were going to get the call over time, but who? He knew Hunter-Guyver Units selected their hosts, but locating them was difficult and even locating the units themselves because of that traitorous wench was impossible. He grunted in dissatisfaction, knowing he was running out of time.

Jergeral: I can't have anything getting in my way. Not when I am so close…


	8. Part 7: Message Received

**June 16th, 2001 - 4:56 am Local Time Mount Everest.**

 _THUMP thump-thump THUMP, THUMP thump-thump THUMP. THUM thump-thump THUMP, THUMP thump-thump THUMP._ She groggily opened her eyes she looked around and saw she was wrapped up tightly against her mate's chest with his wings. He was in his Zoaform asleep facing the circular entrance of the room. She could tell they were still inside it, for it was hot and humid. Her body was covered in sweat and her hair stuck to her body.

She started to stir as her vision cleared up. She felt his wings move off her to allow her to move more freely. She closed her eyes briefly rubbing her head against his middle peck sighing softly before pushing herself up. Her muscles ached in protest causing her to groan. Her head throbbed from the organic light being generated in the room.

Mirgro: You're awake.

Lisa covered her eyes and scowled making a face.

Lisa: Wh… where are we?

Mirgro: Inside the Vanguard Relic.

Lisa: The call?

Mirgro: Grechleral is in the main chamber waiting. Hope is also in the same chamber. And to my knowledge, the call went out fine.

Lisa: How long?

Mirgro: You've been out for about 2 whole days.

Lisa straddled him briefly before moving to get up. She staggered a little causing him to instinctively raise his wing in between her arm and body to support her. She leaned against his wing closing her eyes smirking placing her opposite hand on his wing's forearm. She patted and stroked it letting him know she was okay.

She fixed her jumpsuit and zipped it up from her naval before walking out of the room. Mirgro stiffly rolled over and stood up. He reverted back into his human form with a strained grunt as he started walking towards the small bag that Lisa carried when she was in her Guyver armor. He staggered a little from the energy drain. He placed a hand on the wall bracing himself as his vision went blurry.

Recovered shaking his head briefly before he knelt down and opened the bag. He grabbed his spare jumpsuit from the bag and stood up slowly put on his spare jumpsuit on. He waited a few minutes before leaving the chamber to meet up with his mate and her fellow Guyvers. They had made their way to the carved out cave they used to access the Relic.

In the chamber, he saw his sweat-drenched mate who had her back to him and both Grechleral and Hope sitting Indian style next to a fire. Grechleral who wasn't exactly Mirgro's friend during the war, but did so over time simply nodded to him cordially, which prompted Mirgro to nod back, Hope even smile and waved softly. Grechleral, he was even greeted with a little like his mate Hope, and subsequently his own mate Chelak took on more "human" names, he selected the name, Antonius. Not a name he would have selected, Mirgro thought as he kissed his mate's sweaty hair before walking to the entrance of the cave but names were a funny thing to those four who survived the war with Gaal.

He licked his lips of the pleasant salty taste earning him an eyebrow raise from Antonius as he watched as the Prehistoric Hyper-Zoanoid walked past them. Antonius then looked back to Lisa who watched her mate disappear around a bend. He cleared his throat snapping Lisa out of her trance. Hope chuckled a little before getting serious.

Hope: So what is so important we meet like this?

Lisa: I fear we are about to repeat a history we tried so hard to avoid.

Antonius: If you are talking about the Dormant Units pulled from Mount Minakami and Yamamura's failed rebellion, I have been keeping close eyes on the situation.

Lisa: No, this is much worse. It deals with a former friend of ours.

Hope: You mean Jergeral?

Lisa: Before coming here, we checked something first to hope and pray we were wrong. A place only myself and 2 ancient souls knew of and volunteered to stay. But... it apparently wasn't good enough. I failed my duty.

Antonius knowing exactly what she was talking about furrowed his brow. Each of them all had the task of spreading out and hiding the Hunter-Units. Seeing the somber look on her "sister's" face and the worried upset look on her mate's face Hope was about to ask but her mate sensing her confusion spoke.

Antonius: He's found his unit?

Lisa nodded softly. Suddenly a look of absolute dread hit Hope. She also had a look of realization.

Hope: Is that why you attacked Burlington? To try and recover it?

Lisa: No, that is something completely different, but I wouldn't be surprised if him finding his unit isn't related.

Hope: Oh?

Lisa: I helped a Huntress, rescue her brother.

Antonius: I had heard there were 3 Guyvers involved in that attack.

Lisa: But that is not the issue at heart, and you will be briefed on our new brother and sister in due time. But back to the current issue, Jergeral.

Hope: Yes.

Antonius: What do we do? He must have bonded with the unit by now.

Lisa: I don't think he has. His fight with Hunter-Guyver-IV took almost everything he had.

Antonius: WHAT?!

Lisa: Something about this Hunter-Guyver is different, I can't place it. But I suspect the Zoalord wants to be at full power before bonding with it.

Hope: Val lok... _Fuck…_

Antonius furrowed his brow in concern.

Antonius: If he bonds with it when he is at full power…

Lisa: I don't think the 4 of us, the Vortek-Guyvers, and the 2 Hunter-Guyver siblings will be enough.

Hope scoffing: Vortek-Guyvers?

Antonius: That is why you sent out the call. But why are we here?

Lisa: We need to locate and recruit as many of the recent activities and make sure HE doesn't get them.

Hope: But what can we do?

Lisa: I called you to help locate them. While my mate watches over the cave, we can use the control spheres and locate them. Once we do, we go find them and inform Atkins via Sean.

Antonius: Why don't we just attack him and kill him before he becomes fully charged again?

Voice: Because he will be expecting it.

Hope and Antonius turned to see Mirgro walking back around a bend.

Mirgro: Don't forget he has a Hunter-Guyver loyal to him.

Antonius: Sregal…

Lisa: Since he found the unit, we haven't been able to locate him.

Mirgo: I also suspect that if this one Hunter-Guyver is as powerful as you say he is, he most likely is using that combat data in preparation for another attack. Newer Zoanoids, weapons, defenses, procedures, everything.

Hope: Which means if this "Guyver-IV" is as powerful as Lisa said he is…

Antonius: Then its a possibility that even we are all going to be outclassed and outgunned by Chronos… How long?

Mirgro: We must act, now.

 **June 20th, 2001:**

 **France:**

Jillian finally made it home from her 3-day hike. She was exhausted, soaking wet, and hungry, it was as if she were a walking empty shell of herself wearing ragged clothing. The butler and maids were there along with the security detail yelling at her for tracking mud into the house and for disappearing the way she did.

She entered the kitchen even startling the cooks with her appearance as she got some food and water before walking into the dining room. Some of the staff tried stopping her, but she was blinded by hunger and shock. She let loose a guttural feral scream and bit down on the closest hand, hard enough to draw blood. When she let go of the hand she released a deep guttural growl at everyone before proceeding to devour the food she took like a ravenous animal.

One of the hired hands made a comment about her not being "ladylike" but she didn't care. Her appetite satiated she got up and started walking towards the stairs as if nothing happened. As she ascended the stairs to the second level of her home she started stripping her clothes and walked into her bathroom and proceeded to take a 2-hour shower.

Back to the shower door, her wet long hair covering her chest she proceeded to scrub off nearly 4 days worth of muck, grime, sweat, and dirt off her body. She turns to face the shower stall door before leaning against it and slowly slid down. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them quietly sobbing into her knees. She cried for almost an entire hour before regaining her composure. She turned the now cold water off, grabbed a towel on the stand next to the shower and wrapped it around her body.

She walked to her room throwing on a tank top and sleeping shorts on. She walked over to her computer turned it on and started downloading the heavy metal songs from Static-X, KMFDM, and various other heavy metal groups before curling up on her bed, passing out. As soon she got into a curled up position on her bed she passed right out. With the US President coming to France for "Official Business" her father wouldn't be home for another four to five hours due to security measures and protocols going into effect for the President's visit.

 **Florida:**

 **West Palm Beach:**

Amy started the day off like any other day, during summer vacation. Wake up, bathe, make plans with friends, eat breakfast, then meet up with said friends. They had planned to hit a couple of the water parks and the arcade. However, things took a drastic turn when she heard a car drive up her driveway.

Thinking it was one of her friends she went and opened the front door. She was greeted by 2 Government looking agents and several black Ford Explorers with black tinted window parked next to the curb of her yard. Their lights flashing red, white, blue. Several marked cop cars. Out of the explorers came several soldiers in military fatigues that she did not recognize, as they took positions around her house.

Agent 1: Are you Miss Amy Aino?

Amy nervously: I am.

Agent 1: I am afraid you need to come with us.

Amy: What for?

Agent 1: It is a classified matter of National Security. You are in possession of something that belongs to the United States government. We need you to come with us.

Amy still had no idea what they were talking about, however, she was getting frustrated an worried. She noticed little red dots flashing on her chest and stomach and a single green dot focused on her arm.

Amy: And if I don't leave?

Agent 2: Then we will have to use forcible measures to remove you from the premise.

Amy: If I am under arrest I want my parents, and lawyer present before I leave this house!

Agent 2: You are not under arrest, but we will arrest you if you continue to obstruct us on grounds of committing a terrorist act just to get you to where you need be. Now that we wasted what's it going to be?

 **Tallahassee:**

Jaime walked into the Archeology Lab. She was looking around for Professor Christopherson who was back at excavating the same skeleton from a few days ago. She looked up smiling at the blondish-brunette girl and put her tools down. She took off her light up magnifying glasses laying them down on the table.

Professor Christopherson: You came back!

Jaime smiled softly trying to hide that she was conflicted about being there. But the professor could see through it.

Jaime: Y… yeah.

She motioned to a lounge table after making taking some notes down. She walked over to the lounge table and sat down with the apprehensive girl. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The professor waiting for her to speak, when she was ready to. Something Jaime became aware of and cherished. The way this woman spoke of "it" spoke volumes to the girl, that she seemed to know someone who had something similar done to them.

Jaime: I… I wa… I wanted to know, if I agree to this, will my life be the same ever again?

Professor Christopherson closed and winced her eyes clenching her jaw knowing she needed to tell the truth to this girl. Of the horrors, she encountered and lived through. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the girl. She sat back in her chair placing her still dusty hands on her lap.

Prof. Christopherson: If you agree, your life will never be the same again. Every day forward you risk the death of yourself, friends, fah…

Her voice started to waver as she stopped mid-word closed her eyes which caused a tear to escape each eye. She scrunched her face from a horrible event that played itself in her head in slow motion. She opened her eyes again after gaining some composure taking a few deep breaths as another tear escaped her left eye.

Prof. Christopherson: If you agree, you risk serious harm even death to those you care about.

Jaime: Do you have one of those… things?

Prof. Christopherson softly: No, but knowing one, has affected my family.

The professor seemed to zone out as she strummed her wedding band on her finger.

Jaime: I'm sorry.

Prof. Christopherson: It's alright, I've forgiven him and myself for what happened…

Jaime: Is it worth it? Becoming that thing's owner that is. Worth the anguish?

Prof. Christopherson: Only you will be able to answer that if you decide on going further. You will be constantly looking over your shoulder. Not knowing who to fully trust.

Jaime: How do I know I can trust you?

Prof. Christopherson: You don't, but what does your gut tell you?

 **Undisclosed Military Base in the Rocky Mountains - Local Time:**

A few people could be seen sitting in front of some monitors typing on the keyboards. The station was 6 computers with operators. Behind them paced Atkins, nervous about what was happening. Sending out the call was a foolish decision to make on their behalf. They should have reported to him in the first place, before going on the mission to Everest. "Guyvers…" he bitterly thought. "Can't tell them anything or get them to prioritize and follow orders."

Atkins: Any word?

Operator-1: France has not responded. In fact, from surveillance footage through her computer, she seems to be asleep.

Atkins: Periodically check on her, try to entice her to one of our hangers. Scotland?

He looked to Airforce Lieutenant Romero. She shook her head.

Lieutenant Romero: Evidence shows a unit was found, but there is no trace evidence of the unit at all.

Atkins: Damn! Florida?

An operator looked between both monitors. He was Air-Force Lieutenant Ford. He looked at the monitor which displayed Amy frightened in an unmarked black SUV surrounded by soldiers looking out the window. He hit a few keys tracking the convoy escorting her to an undisclosed location.

Lieutenant Ford: It appears one of the girls in question was picked up by our forces under the cover of "National Security."

Lieutenant Ford looked at the other monitor. He watched as Professor Christopherson was wrapping up talking to a girl before giving her a box. Professor Christopherson placed a hand on the girl's shoulder said something before walking out of the room looking at the camera winking. Ford turned the monitor off out of respect of what was going to occur to the girl.

Lieutenant Ford: Edwards, just handed the girl dominion over the case.

Atkins turned to face someone hidden in the shadows.

Atkins: Sir, almost every Guyver accounted for and monitored as ordered. We are monitoring some of them due to certain circumstances, but the rest we know of appear to be healthy.

Voice: Good, keep a close eye on all of them. We need to know their friends, family, everything about them.

Atkins: Sir.

Voice: Send him out.

Atkins: Sir?

Voice: He has experience finding Guyvers, and we need to find Scotland before they do.

 **Owl's Head - Keene NY June 20th:**

The once quiet woods around the mountain filled with the screams of a battle between 2 individuals. Both were savage and brutal towards each other, not holding back except for one of their abilities. Their most devastating weapon of all, the mega-smasher. Neither of them wanted to draw attention to their fight.

The male pushed himself up slowly, his muscles burning in agony. He could feel the sweat sliding down his body under his armor. He was out of breath, from exhaustion and energy drain, showing signs of damage on his armor. His HUD fed him a readout of his injuries causing him to smirk. He glared at his enemy.

Someone who was just as exhausted as he was. Someone who was a Guyver just like him, showing signs of damage just like he was. She also had her HUD up feeding her, her injuries as a Guyver. Smirking back under her head armor. Both combatants nodded at each other showing they weren't ready to stop.

Guyver-V panting: Ready to stop?

Guyver-IV panting: You kidding me? I can go all day.

Guyver-V: Good!

She extended her swords and charged at him. Smirking under his armor he extended his rear-facing sword on his right arm and his forward facing sword on his left arm. He then lunged at his incoming sister. Both issuing a battle cry before slamming their swords into each other. Slashing each other they continued their fight regardless of how much of the other's blood they got on each other. They each threw a slash and caught the offensive hand with their defensive hand and struggled against each other's grip.

Guyver-V: Come on Bubby… SHOW ME that savage from Burlington!

Guyver-IV growled at her and started to force his strength against hers. She smiled under her armor knowing that her ploy worked the way she wanted. He hated his nickname at times, but what he hated the most was being called "Bubby." It seemed that his sisters, all three of them used it to call him Buddy and Baby at the same time after his 2 nieces started calling him it.

His grip on her attack wrist started to get painfully tight as he started to overpower the arm carefully holding his attacking wrist. Trying to avoid the humming High-Frequency Sword, and cutting off her own hand. He started to crush her wrist while pushing his blade towards her chest. She to some sliding steps backward to try and get some space between him.

She had her control medal flood her body produce and flood her body a massive amount of Bio-boosted enhanced adrenaline. She released a guttural scream forcing their arms to their sides almost level with their shoulders. She did a slight skip slamming her knee into his unarmored underjaw snapping his head back causing him to release her. She then slammed her foot into his chest causing him to stumble backward.

But he was not deterred, curling into a ball and rolled into a kneeling position and launched himself at her. He went to swipe his left offensive sword at her but used his right defensive sword cutting into her unarmored side. She screamed in pain as he flew by her, barely having time to grab her side and turn around. She felt a cutting motion across her thighs causing her to stagger from the pain.

She growled looking up at her brother, seeing him form a pressure cannon. He fired multiple ones at her causing her to form her own pressure cannon and fire. 2 slammed into the ground mere inches in front of her throwing dirt and smoke up in her face. She covered her head expecting the third to hit its mark, her head but it never came. Instead, she felt hands on her breathing tubules and throw her, but not without getting a sound kick to the head of her attacker.

She got up ready for another attack but was startled by what she saw. He was in a half-turned position with his Control Medal repeatedly pulsating twice. It was like he was stuck in that position as if something got his attention. Her head sensors shifted constantly but weren't picking anything up. But yet he was seemed to be locked in that position.

Bud to himself: What is this?

His Control Medal didn't provide an answer. It seemed as if it was just as baffled as he was. It felt like something was calling him, something powerful. Something that belonged to him. But he already had what he needed. To fight his enemies… didn't he? But yet this feeling was exactly like the feeling he got from the cave.

Bud to himself: Why am I being called? I am already a Guyver!

There was no answer from the control medal. Just that he needed to go to it. Every question he asked it, it just did not have the answer he was looking for.

Voice: HEY BUBBY!

Guyver-IV: Mmm?

THere was a blinding flash of light and a slicing sound as he turned around. Seconds later in the blinding flash of light, there was a stinging sensation and then flat out pain going diagonally across his face. He then felt a warm liquid flowing down his face on to his chest.

He screamed in surprise and pain as he staggered backward dropping to a knee holding his face. He raised a hand to the top of the cut, starting in the port his head sensor rested in across his face. He could even stick his middle and ring finger cut and could feel them against his skull as he ran them down the cut. He dropped to both knees on the ground retracting the swords to their innate position.

A sigh came from Guyver-V as she held her bicep of the attacking arm that was still extended out with the sword humming. She clenched her eyes shut under her armor hating herself for what she did. Even though they agreed to go full bore into the fight-training-sparring, it still hurt her when she hurt her baby brother. She lowered her arm retracting her sword like he did and turned to face him.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him as he continued to slide his 2 fingers up and down the cut. She made a gagging motion without making a sound looking away from him. She looked back at him sighing, typical little asshole always had to play with his major injuries.

Guyver-V: Do you mind not playing with your cut? I don't want to lose my lunch.

Guyver-IV: Sure… But what the fuck Rachel?!

Guyver-V: Sorry, but I wanted you to learn from your mistakes.

Guyver-IV: Mistakes?! I had you against the ropes for most of that.

Guyver-V: You did, and I am proud of you for doing so... you little brat. But you still made mistakes.

He could tell she was using a loving but sarcastic tone with "you little brat." She even laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. She saw he was still playing with his cut, not giving the armor a chance to start healing it. She smacked his hand away from it, causing him to glare at her. She glared back at him.

Guyver-V: Your first mistake was letting your temper get a hold of you. Your enemy will use that against you. Your second mistake is got distracted when you should have been going for the "killing" blow.

Guyver-IV: And?

Guyver-V: You gave up after getting cut across the face. Be glad it was me and not Chronos. Your Control Medal would be well on its way back to them.

Guyver-IV groaning: Again with that.

Guyver-V: You better bet you little bastard. You're lucky Joe is the one who contacted me for her.

Guyver-IV: I know. But I didn't want him too in the first place. I wanted them to focus solely on me, and leave everyone I know alone.

Guyver-V retracted her armor:

Rachel: I know Buddy, I know. But we Guyvers are a rarity. We need to look after each other until we know what we are fully capable of. That is why I am so hard on you during our fights, and for what you did.

Guyver-IV's face had started healing itself but was still bleeding profusely.

Rachel: How are you doing though?

Guyver-IV: Besides this tingling sensation in my face and this splitting headache, fine.

She looked at him with a "really?" look. Before scoffing a little.

Rachel: You know you can be a real asshole at times

Guyver-IV: Yeah… but you know I'm proud of it.

She smirked at him but that smirk went away when she saw get up as if he were alarmed by something.

Rachel: Buddy, what is it?

She saw him move his head around like he was looking for something. Even his head sensors shifted back and forth trying to locate something. He stood up and turned to the same direction he was looking at before she cut his face. She got up and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch a little.

Rachel: Bud, what is it?!

Guyver-IV: I… I don't know. Something feels like it is calling me…

Rachel: Something, calling you? What?

Guyver-IV: I don't know. Something dangerous… something extremely powerful… something that scares me.

Rachel: You want to go find it?

Guyver-IV: Yes, but not right now. I don't think I am ready for whatever is calling me.


	9. Part 8: Fledgling Empire and Horrors

Jergeral was with his top advisor in the catacombs of his hidden Russian fortress. The Zoalord was watching over the modifications to his fortress. Veritably was turning it into an unseen and unknown Chronos Branch, using the wealth he obtained over thousands of years. Wealth gained from ruling over subjects, wealth gained from countless wars, alliances, and other means.

He walked through the Optimization Catacombs looking at each empty tank. Not only were they to be optimization tanks but cloning tanks to "restock the losses" of the looming war of total dominance. Chronos, the ACTF, or anyone else would bow to his superiority.

He was going to learn from his mistakes at Burlington. He wanted his cloning facilities and optimization plants deep within the ground. Plattsburgh, Montreal, Concorde, even Albany had responded promptly; however, it took them forever to reach the Burlington Branch. Besides the initial forces, he needed responding teams to respond immediately.

His scientists were working diligently to create new Zoanoid species based on the combat records of his very own allied Hunter-Guyvers, looking for ways to close the gap between the one who destroyed Burlington with existing Zoanoids. His spies throughout Chronos even sent him DNA samples and the genetic blueprints to replicate the Zoanoid.

The last bit of refortification was the implementation of a Modern-Day Tsar-Bomba at the middle layer of his fortress. It was modified to detonate at a moment's notice and not remotely like Burlington and other principal Chronos branches designs. Instead, it was altered to explode 15 minutes after a key-holder activated it by turning a key or if internal sensors read, the facility has received 69.8679 percent damage. The countdown would be 15 minutes to allow any crucial personal the chance to escape before detonation. Anyone left in the base, well they had better make peace with their maker.

Jergeral walked into a room in which Argo showed him an Optimization tank in which Terra Ice was changing into a Zoalord.

Argo: Your Empress seems to be taking to her optimizations, my lord.

Jergeral: Tell me about them.

Argo: It was difficult at first due to her race. But once I figured out how to go around her unique physiology, I was able to exploit it to our optimizing routines.

Jergeral: Yes. _The Hautcrals Elemental Humans_ were somewhat troublesome in the 1600 BC.

Argo: But she, she was an exquisite specimen you preserved lord. She could manipulate and not only control the flora but also control the weather to a limited extent. I wish I could have had the chance to study and dissect other hautcrals.

Jergeral cleared his throat.

Argo: Yes, of course, my lord. As I stated, your Empress had limited power over whether, and guessing by her physical age, the same would apply to her flora abilities. Once I managed to crack the code, I was able to increase her natural powers. I also incorporated those peculiar seeds that we found with her into her body.

Argo touched the sides of the optimization tank, which light up to his touch. He then moved his hands apart, prompting a holographic x-ray of her forearm to appear, showing a tube of 25 tightly packed orb objects between her radius and ulna.

Argo: The "seeds" were reengineered to bore their way into their victim and either release a toxin, which causes a slow, agonizing death or latch on to their victims…

Jergeral: Like burdocks.

Argo: Yes, lord, like burdocks. But these will either explode or travel to the brain stem, allowing her to control them.

Jergeral smirking: Fascinating.

Argo: There is more Master.

Argo took Jergeral to a room that was reminiscent of the room Hunter-Guyver-IV regenerated in. It was still in the construction phase, but already Jergeral could see the engineers were implementing newer tricks into the design. He could see the engineering crews working diligently at installing not just propulsion rockets to a room, but laser weapon systems along the wall.

Argo: Here is the new research room for examining recovered Guyver Control Medals.

They walked up to the computer consoles for the researcher's room. It was a reasonably large room, larger then he was expecting.

Argo: Here, we record any data we observe via camera or through physical examination. The computers are the largest to date — 800 Gigabytes of internal storage and four additional 500 gig external drives.

Argo motioned to part of the wall.

Argo: We have learned through a meticulous examination of what happened at the Burlington Branch that when a Guyver's Control Medal starts to regenerate, it emits a short-range EMP. We have worked diligently to ensure these computers are protected.

He typed a few buttons on a keypad to simulate it being affected by a non-existant EMP. The console read: Short-range EMP detected - Switching to emergency generators in 3… 2… 1. All subsequent data before EMP has been preserved. Supervisor palm print required to retrieve data."

Jergeral: Well done, Argo

Argo: My lord Burlington was caught by surprise with that Guyver's regeneration. On top of those wretched FEMALES attacking, we wanted to ensure your growing Empire won't go through the same fate.

Jergeral nodded in approval. Argo motioned to the motion-activated doors. They were two slabs of metal that the door on their left had a rotating circle. When approached, the ring rotated, and the doors opened for 9 seconds and closed automatically. The circle turned, locking the doors. Argo raised a remote control, which caused the yellow light in the ring to switch to red. Then a blast wall approximately 20 inches thick fell into place.

Argo: These are the best doors we could design. As you can tell, they are the standard blast doors. But we redesigned them. They are currently in what we have coined "Resurrection" Mode. Meaning the doors to the main chamber are sealed, and blast doors deployed.

Jergeral: And what if a Guyver starts to use its weapons on the door?

Argo: These blast doors were constructed from materials from the planet Mercury. The hottest location of this solar system. It would take nearly 20 Guyvers to melt MY DOORS!

Jergeral raised an eyebrow at Argo's boastful claim. But Argo was busily deactivating the doors lockdown to notice the strange look from his Emperor.

Jergeral: Mercury?

Argo: Over the years, we have sent probes to the first planet from the sun, to get samples and molecular analysis. I have grand plans, my lord.

Jergeral: Proceed. But what if a Guyver manages to breakthrough?

Agro: As you wish.

Argo snapped his fingers, and two standard combatants walked over to a wall and touched a couple of concealed buttons. Two panels rotated, revealing a slightly bulkier version of their prototype laser rifle. The combatants picked them up and modeled them to Jergeral.

Argo: As you can see, these are slightly bulkier versions of our prototype laser rifles. But these are specifically designed to shoot a laser beam with enough power to mimic the Guyver's mega smasher but on a smaller scale.

Argo heard Jergeral make a satisfactory noise.

Argo: It has enough power to not only cut a Guyver in half, but the kinetic force of the laser has enough power to obliterate any human, Standard Class, and Lower Class Zoanoids from the shockwave. The only drawback is these weapons at most have two or three shots max depending on charge time.

He nodded, and the combatants placed the weapons on their cradles the panels rotated to hide them in the wall. The two men walked through the door; they were closest to onto a platform that had steps descending into the main chamber. Jergeral's mouth a gap slightly at the sheer size of the room.

There was room for nearly a team of ten scientists to move around without bumping into each other. The center was a raised platform in which had curved walls with a glowing light on the edge. In the center, there was a twelve-inch by twelve-inch podium that stopped at waist level. The light above was a bright white light surrounded by holes in the ceiling. There was also a cold fog in the air to signify the differences in air temperatures.

Argo: This is the main chamber in which any recovered Control Medals can be studied. It is designed to run a temperature of 34 degrees Fahrenheit for examination purposes to -274 degrees Fahrenheit to keep the control medal dormant. Known as Absolute-Zero

Jergeral: Guyvers can withstand the harsh environment of Space. Your Absolute-Zero is not going to cut it.

Argo: That will pose a problem then. I will immediately start research into achieving temperatures colder than Absolute-Zero.

Jergeral: Continue.

Argo: Of course, lord. The containment unit is designed to erect a barrier field in times the Guyver has regenerated. It is intended to build automatically the very second the floor platings around the podium feels the pressure from a single person weighing over 250 pounds in a single spot. It will not activate if there is an equal distribution of weight, meaning 2 or 3 more people.

Jergeral: And what if the barrier fails?

Argo: The floor retracts, and the containment unit plummets to the bottom of a pit 4000 beet below. But should the Guyver manage to escape, there are various laser emitters set to predict it's movements and fire upon it with enough force to knock it backward in which it will fall into the pit and shredded by a laser grid. Obviously, this will not stop the Guyver, of course, due to their being able to regenerate. But it will give us ample time to Lock-down this area to minimize damage and provide us with time to get our troops down here in force.

Jergeral: Good, very good. Have you tested these?

Argo: We have. Sregal was our test subject. Everything we tested on him, provided valuable data in which we recalibrated our machines. Burlington provided a lot of useful data for us to learn and counteract.

Jergeral looked over the chamber that looked like it was 14 feet tall in the interior. He looked at the crews installing the lasers and rockets to the chamber. He looked to the control room, where the heads of programming crews could be seen doing their tasks. He nodded to Argo, before walking the eight steps to the room and entering it to leave it. He walked through two security airlocks in the corridor leading to the room.

 _ **Exhausted pants and groaning can be heard in darkness as if someone was running in a nightmare. In a quick flash, a blackish grey knee can be seen rising upwards, slamming into a Risker Zoanoid and a black armored fist slamming into its face, nearly causing it to explode.**_

 _ **Another flash showed two armored hands digging their fingers into a Stryker Zoanoid's skull and ripping away from each other. The view shifts slightly, seeing a person in a black suit and sunglasses. A black armored fist slams into his stomach and then his face, causing it to cave in as he was flopping due to the force of the impact.**_

 _ **There was another flash, a person in a white lab coat had a black armored hand on the back of his head. The hand slammed the person's head into a wall causing it to explode. A creature jumped forward only to meet a high-frequency sword in the gut and cleaved in half from stomach up. Another creature lunged only to have its arm ripped off and hit in the face with before an armored fist slammed into it, causing a sickening crunch from its neck.**_

 _ **There was another flash in which a Gregole Zoanoid charged forward and leap into the air. But seconds after the leap, the Gregole took a swipe only to get punched in the knee and tossed down a flight of stairs. The view switched looking down the hall to down the flight of stairs. Black-armored feet can be seen stepping down the stairs with the crippled Zoanoid laying defenseless, alive - conscious - but unmoving.**_

 _ **The armored feet slammed into the zoanoid's already contorted foot crushing it. Another foot slammed into the zoanoids shattered knee. The pleas of the Zoanoid drowned out by his blood-curdling scream as the crunching of bone tendon and muscle could be heard. A Black-armored hand rose into view fingers splayed as a strobing black, and white ball of energy appeared with a swirling red energy arc circled it. Seconds later, the Zoanoid's head exploded.**_

 _ **But there was something else. When the armored feet stepped into the blood pool, the reflection was different. The feet up, it was a completely different figure than what was standing in the blood. Everything was more detailed, more powerful, and a three-layered Control Medal staring back before fading into the darkness of the pool of blood. Replacing the menacing face was of a slightly battle scared black/blue/grey armored face of a Guyver with red organic-looking coils.**_

Bud snapped his eyes opened his eyes open, feeling a hand pressed against his chest. He went to jump out of bed instead got tangled up in the blanket and fell out of bed, muttering an obscenity. He jumped up in a defensive stance with his right arm extended forward open hand, and his left arm drawn back close-fisted as if he were getting ready to attack with an invisible sword.

He had an intense look on his face as he glared at the person who touched him. His glare softens, seeing her natural curly strawberry hair. Slowly her features started to mold together with her curly hair. The look on her face was of fear, worriment, and a little anger. He unclenched his fist, his knuckles slowly returning to their natural color from a pale white.

He started taking a couple of steps backward, flinching when he hit the wall. He slowly slid down the walls wrapping his arms around his knees and couldn't look at Victoria. He saw the terror on her face and felt ashamed for putting that terror in her. He didn't notice her get out of bed and softly tread towards him until he saw her pale skin walk in front of him. He watched her sit down next to him through his peripheral before turning his head away slightly, looking at the floor.

He didn't even bother looking up at the door when her parents came rushing to her room, hearing both of them scream. Both saw the sheer terror on his face as if he were fighting for his life in his nightmares. They watched as he came down as he lowered his arms, backing away from her getting into a fetal position. Victoria nodded; she was okay to them before focusing back on Buddy.

They sat there in complete silence for 2 hours before he finally moved his hand for her to hold. She delicately took his hand and stroked his thumb. He looked down, watching the physical contact, waiting for a few minutes. He was the first to speak, but in a softness that was almost a whisper.

Bud: They are getting worse…

Victoria: Your nightmares?

Feeling as if he were a weak person, he looked down, almost in shame.

Bud: Yes.

She looked at him with a sympathetic but an attentive look. A type of look that he had grown to learn was her "If you want to talk about it, I'm here" look. Bud slowly started talking in graphic detail about everything that was bothering him. From his dreams to the feeling he was being called, his feeling isolated, and ultimately how he doesn't feel like himself anymore, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

He was expecting her to judge him, but all she did was sit there. Listening to him, finally, open up to her. When he kept mentioning a different looking armored being looking back at him in reflections and the feeling he was being called to something made her feel uneasy, but refused to show him. She, however, suggested they try and find the thing that has been calling out to him — something he considered for a couple of minutes before saying when he was ready.

She then squeezed his hand, causing him to look at her. She held her other hand up, which erupted in a small flame with electricity surging around it.

Victoria: I've gotten better at controlling these while we were apart. You don't need to face these threats alone. I will ALWAYS back you up in your fights internally and externally. But YOU need to help me get more use to these.

She gave him a devilish look.

Victoria: My wolf, wouldn't want anything to happen to his vixen now, would he?

Bud gave her a "really?" look, which caused her to crack up laughing.

Victoria: Yeah, nice try, Spock. But you aren't getting out of it.

Bud: Spock?! At most, I'm like Captain Kirk!

Victoria: Maybe under the sheets, but out there, you're more like Chekov.

Bud: Ouch babe, OUCH. Alright, alright! We'll start tomorrow. Just wear something you don't care gets ruined.

Victoria: Knew you'd see it my way.

Bud: Just be prepared for me to say harsh things.

Victoria: I can handle it.

He started to position himself lower and lower.

Bud softly: We shall see...

Victoria was going to give him a nasty look, especially with her parents floating around when she saw his eyes were getting heavy. She repositioned her legs to sit crosslegged and at an angle, so he had more surface. His head in her lap and his neck against her thigh, she started stroking his hair. His eyes were getting heavier with every hair stroke until they closed.

Victoria softly: Babe?

Bud: Hmmm…

Victoria: What was it like?

Bud was on the verge of falling completely asleep.

Bud: Wha… was… what like?

Victoria: Your rebirth?

Bud: I… don't… know.

She looked at him inquisitively. Bud shifted a little causing her to adjust.

Bud lethargic: I remember a bright white fading away to hazy vision. Slowly standing up with a leg and a half amongst the rubble of some building and seeing Rachel float down towards me.

Victoria: Nothing before?

Bud falling asleep: Just my medal being ripped out.

Victoria looked down at him, expecting him to go on, but he was fast asleep. His

The two love birds stood facing each other. He stood there, wearing a pair of black vector jeans and a grey t-shirt. She wore a pair of tracksuit pants and a very form-fitting white tank top that stopped just above her navel. The appeal of her choice of attire was doing its job, for he couldn't stop staring.

Victoria smirking: Well, are you just going to stare, or are we going to get started?

He snapped out of it and smirked back at her. He started to stretch his back out, cracking it in different spots. He cocked his head one way, then another popping his neck in the process.

Bud: Now, don't expect me to go easy on you.

With that, a blinding white barrier exploded around him. As collapsed, it took the shape of a Guyver. His control medal flashed, his eyes flashed on, and his breathing ports expelled any residual waste from the transformation.

Victoria: I wouldn't want it any other way.

His control medal flashed again, which puzzled her until she saw his head armor retract except for his control medal. She gave him a pouty look and crossed her arms.

Bud: What?

Victoria: What about not going easy on me?

Bud: Trust me, I'm not.

Bud started walking a circle around her.

She turned her head to watch him, arms still crossed.

Bud: I have seen your abilities when you are excited and aroused. I've seen them when you've been sad and worried.

Victoria: Yeah...

He stopped facing her left side.

Bud: Show them to me when you are pissed off.

Victoria: Why?

Bud: Don't ask why just show me.

She glared at him, to which he only chuckled, he knew that wasn't enough to get her pissed, annoy her. He continued walking around her, stopping behind her.

Bud: How would you judge my original's time as a Guyver?

Victoria: Wha…

Bud: Answer the question.

Victoria: He was great with it.

Bud: This is not a "sucking up seminar." He was a poor foolish, and WEAK host who got himself killed.

Victoria: Don't you…

She turned slightly to face where he was, but he had started walking around her again.

Bud: How did you respond to his note on what he was doing that day? Were you glad that your waste of a lover was committing suicide challenging Chronos?

Victoria: NO!

Bud: He was doing it to get away from a week lover like you.

Victoria: HE WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THAT LET ALONE SAY THAT!

Bud: I heard you got drunk at his friend's house not long after his death.

Victoria: NO! THOSE ASSHOLES DRUGGED ME! IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY SISTER BEING THERE GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE DONE!

Victoria was starting to get fed up with his accusations. He could not only hear it in her voice and see it on her skin. It was beginning to turn a bright red. His control medal fed his eyes that her body temperature was rising. It fed him a thermal image of heat just rolling off her.

Bud to himself: I'm sorry for doing this to you…

He was now circling her like a shark circling a wounded seal.

Bud: Such a disappointment. He would be so disappointed in you now.

Victoria softly: Shut up… shut up…

She started whimpering in pain and anger, with tears streaming down her face.

Victoria: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

With that, her forearms erupted in flames with electric bolts streaming through the fire when she closed her fists. She had a fiery mist come from her eyes with sparks in her tears. Every time she clenched her fists, the flames would grow more intense.

Bud: Yes… YES! NOW HOLD THAT RAGE! CONTROL IT! DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!

Victoria straining: HOW?!

Bud: Think of a memory in which you were powerless to stop.

He watched her struggle to gain control over her fire. He slowly approached her but stopped when he felt what seemed to be a shove on his chest plates. He looked down and saw smoldering marks on them, giving her a proud smile. He kept yelling words of encouragement to her as she continued struggling to get a reign over her fire. She slowly brought the flames under control in which her fists were the only appendages on fire. She looked at him hurt and mad by what he said.

Bud: Sorry for what I said.

Victoria: I understand it, I knew you are going to brutal and mean. But I hate you right now.

Bud: I understand. Do you want to stop?

Victoria: No. Let me get compose myself.

Bud softly: Okay.

He backed away and retracting his armor. He walked away as she went and sat down on a tree stump. She was still trembling from her anger at him, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She saw him sit down with his back to her. She turned on her stump, not even wanting to look at him for a while.

 **Nevada Desert September 6th, 2001:**

The warbling humping stopped as the 2 of them landed on a four-way tarmac. He in his aqua-blue armor and her in her blue and purple armor. They looked around, their almond-shaped eyes the only light visible in the pitch darkness. The male took a step forward with his head sensor shifting back and forth.

For a place like this, it should be light up. He didn't like what was going on. He turned his head to her, and out of the peripheral, he saw her nod her head. He subtly gestured to one building for her to check out and him another. They split up and started investigating the reason why the place was blacked out.

Sitting figures in a dark room radiated in light from their monitors. They watched as the two Guyvers split up and started walking the premise. They swiveled in their chairs to look towards a shadowy figure. He nodded to them, and they spun to face their monitors again. They started typing something on their keyboards. The monitor at their station flashed in the red "Deploy Reactionary Team."

Both the Male and Female Guyver met at the same spot they landed. They had retracted their armor to look around the more sensitive locations of the facility. Something still didn't feel right. But as they got close to each other, spotlights flashed on, revealing Sean and Cori clear as day. They went into defensive stances only to have green laser dots appear on their heads and chest.

Seconds later, a large group of soldiers wearing nothing but black came rushing out at them with AR-15s with red laser scopes drawn on them. Some with blinding handheld spotlights. They started screaming commands to both Cori and Sean, who were not only blinded but and confused. Sean was even yelling: "Commander Atkins invited us," as they got forced to the ground. Their arms pushed to their backs and handcuffed as they placed ball gags into their mouths. They also felt elbow shackles and ankle shackles applied. They then had black hoods placed over their heads.

Voice: Intruders subdued. Bringing them inside the base now. ETA to Brig 90 seconds.

There was silence

Voice: Yes, sir, Interrogation Rooms 315 and 253. ETA 300 seconds.

In what should have been a quick 5 minutes for both Sean and Cori felt like fifty minutes instead. Separated Cori placed in a bright white room. Released from her shackles and sat down in a chair. A callous voice told her the gag would be removed along with the hood and NOT to call Guyver. If she tried, she would become acquainted with a 50 Calibur sniper round, causing her to nod in agreement. The hood and gag were removed, causing her to grimace in pain from the brightness of the room.

In front of her was a white man, approximately 47 years old. His thinning chestnut brown hair slicked back. He was wearing a slate grey tunic-like jacket, Daniel Charles. A face to a man she was not unfamiliar with, she narrowed her eyes. He gave a disgusted sigh. In front of hin were various folders. There was a red folder, one from her intern career at Brigham Young University, a folder of her father, a classified folder on the dig in 1994.

Charles: Corinne Edwards. Age 33, Father, Marcus Edwards… Zoanoid… deceased. Mother Unknown. Spouse Sean Barker… Guyver. Age 30. Father Unknown, Mother Unknown.

Cori glaring: Daniel...


End file.
